


Summer's Day - Please, more like Moonlight

by midnightdrops



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/M, Humor, Romance, University AU, alcohol mention, i'm not entirely sure yet haha, possibly more relationships+characters will happen as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrops/pseuds/midnightdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Usagi Tsukino stumbles into Mamoru's apartment one night, he believes their meeting is just a mere coincidence, because, honestly, what would a Physics major have in common with an undergraduate studying Child Development? But, before he knows it, she's charmed him and has roped him into her life, dragging him to places, teaching him new things; even calling him by an affectionate nickname. He's not sure what that rumbling feeling in his stomach is, but he's got a clue that it's what the rest of the universe calls "love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine on Tumblr asked me to write a Usa/Mamo fic with the prompt “wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??” AU. This will most likely progress into a multi-chapter? Who knows? We’ll see (: Also feel free to let me know how this sounds - bad characterization, incorrect grammar, amazing plot - any feedback is greatly appreciated!!

The loud screams of drunken undergraduates caused Mamoru Chiba to jump in his seat, surprised at the sound of the stomping feet down the hall. He turned towards his door, as if glaring at the sources would stop the other students from running around and give him some well-deserved peace. The past week had consisted of four exams, and, though Friday night had finally graced him with its presence, two of his professors had decided to randomly assign two new papers, both of which were due this upcoming week.

He was pretty angry right now.

And Kunzite, his roommate, the cheeky bastard, had decided to go to a fraternity party, in order to meet the theatrical blond with whom he had been flirting with for weeks. Mamoru briefly wished he had accepted his invitation to come along, as he was starting to want to drink away his worries, but any ounce of regret was immediately pushed away when he thought of how he’d be third-wheeling Kunzite and the “child of love”.

Now, someone was banging on his door for the eleventh time that night, further angering Mamoru due to the fact that, because of these people, he had been stuck on the same opening paragraph of his first paper for two hours.

He headed over to the door, ready to swing it open and yell at the person behind it.

What he didn’t expect was the door to open before he grasped the doorknob, and a petite blond to stumble into his arms. He yelped and fell backwards, causing his glasses to go askew. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked down at the short girl, who was giggling quietly with her face buried into his chest.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, his annoyance level now at a peak. “Excuse me--”

“Soooorry!!” the girl giggled, rolling over onto her back, her two long ponytails sprawled across the floor, “I didn’t expect you to be at the door.”

“What--”

“Say, do you have any water?” the girl was now on her feet, blinking and scanning the room, “I’m very very thirsty for some water.”

“Excuse me,” Mamoru got up to his feet, adjusting his glasses, “Who are you and what are you doing?? I opened the door to ask you to be more quiet.”

“Oh don’t be such a grouchy-butt,” the stranger giggled, gently smacking him on the arm, “Loosen up a little butt-- oops, bit!”

Mamoru rolled his eyes, “Hilarious. Now please, leave--”

“Do you have any water?”

“No, I don’t. Please leave.”

The girl pouted, crossing her arms, “You’re lying.”

Mamoru sighed, gesturing to his door, “Yes. Now please, leave. I have a lot of assignments to complete, and you’re distracting me--”

“It’s a Friday night!” the girl twirled around, her ponytails swishing around and almost knocking over his cup of tea, “C’mon, join the party!”

“Thank you for the offer, but I decline.”

Her lower lip stuck out more, her blue eyes now squinting at Mamoru, and brought her hands up to her head, where her hair was rolled up into two buns atop the ponytails, “My magic hair tells me…...you’re weird.”

_“I’m_ weird?” Mamoru demanded, realizing he was under scrutiny, “ _You’re_ the one who stumbled into my room, without warning, obviously _drunk_ \--”

“Only a _little_ bit drunk--”

“It doesn’t matter! Now you won’t leave when I ask you to, and you’re constantly asking if I have water, and I really need to get to starting these papers, and--”

_Sniffle._

Mamoru immediately ceased his yelling at the girl, who now had fat tears falling down her red cheeks.

_“Shit, Chiba, what have you done?”_ he thought, now regretting his words.

“Listen, I’m sorry--”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d get so mad!!” the girl sniffled, wiping her tears, “I-I just came in using the key that Kunzite gave me, because h-he told me to bring h-him and Minako a condom, and--” she was now bawling loudly, and Mamoru suddenly felt like an ass.

“I-I’m sorry, erm, Miss, I’ve just been really stressed,” Mamoru tried to console her, his hand stuck between reaching out to pat her on the back or keeping it to himself, “It was unfair to take it out on you, and….I’m sorry.”

The girl’s cries reduced back to sniffles, and she peered up at him with watery, light blue eyes, as if figuring out whether his apology was genuine.

“Um,” Mamoru gulped, afraid she was going to start crying again, “I’m Mamoru, Kunzite’s roommate.”

Her lips stretched out into a small smile, and she wiped her eyes before extending her right arm out, “I’m Usagi, Minako’s roommate.”

“I’m assuming Minako’s the theatrical blond Kunzite’s been chasing after?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, tears continuing to trickle down her face, “I’m sorry I bothered you, Kunzite didn’t tell me you’d be here.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Mamoru lied, knowing that his lack of process would bite him in the ass later, seeing as he had more to do this weekend. So much for his planned-out weekend schedule,  “I overreacted, I’m just kinda tired of all these noises.”

Usagi giggled, sniffling, “I-I should probably leave--”

“You could stay.”

The words had left Mamoru’s mouth before he could stop them.

_“C’mon, Chiba. ‘You could stay’?? You barely know her, and--”_

“Really?” her eyes lit up with anticipation, “I-I mean, only if I can, but Minako and I’s apartment is all the way in 40-C, and it’s kinda dark, and--”

Mamoru found himself smiling, “Sure, you can take my bed, and I’ll sleep on the sofa so you can be comfortable--”

“No, no!” Usagi shook her head quickly, grabbing Mamoru’s arm, “You should sleep in your bed!! I’m the guest, I’ll sleep on the sofa!!”

He ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t think that guests are supposed to--”

“We could share the bed!”

Mamoru’s face flushed a dark red, “W-What?!?!”

“I’m not a blanket hogger, I promise!!” Usagi exclaimed, “But if you’re worried about anything else, like sleepwalking, or--”

“You barely know me,” Mamoru interjected, “We’re undergraduate students in college who met five minutes ago, _and you want to sleep in the same bed??”_

“I may still be drunk,” Usagi giggled, continuing to tug on his arm, “C’mooon, it won’t be too bad.”

“That’s not a proper response,” Mamoru said, now frowning.

Usagi stopped dragging him and pouted, “I trust you not to anything. You’re too nerdy.”

For some strange reason, he felt offended by that.

“Still-- erm, miss--”

“Usagi,” she reminded him, and he nodded.

“Right, Usagi-- I really don’t mind, I could sleep on the sofa, I--”

Suddenly his arm felt ten times lighter and he watched as the petite blond ran away from him, her short legs seeming to be headed towards the bathroom.

Oh.

He ran after her and flicked the light on only to see her hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the wide bowl. Heading over, he crouched down and pulled her ponytails back with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

“Thanks,” Usagi mumbled, her good mood evidently gone, “I-I think I--” her words disappeared as she faced the toilet again and threw up.

As a pre-medical student, Mamoru knew he shouldn’t have felt grossed out by the noise Usagi was making, but he couldn’t help it.

After finally finishing her vomit session, Usagi shuddered quietly, slumping over the bowl. She looked up at Mamoru, a weak smile now on her face. “Sorry.”

“It’s no trouble,” Mamoru said awkwardly, not sure how to comfort a random girl who had just thrown up in his bathroom, “Maybe you should lay down.”

Nodding slowly, Usagi latched on to Mamoru’s offered hand, allowing him to help her stand up and walk to his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and gestured for her to sit down. “I’ll be back with some water.”

After she nodded again, Mamoru left his room and headed towards the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for Usagi. How this quiet evening had turned into one of such craziness, he had no clue, but at least the sounds outside had quieted down.

Usagi was glancing around his room when he entered his room, a small grin on her face, “You have a medical terminology poster?” she asked.

“I am a pre-med student,” Mamoru rolled his eyes, handing the water to her, “It never hurts to begin studying early in life.”

“Nerd,” she said softly as she brought the glass to her lips, “Thank you, though.”

“For the water, or for letting you throw up in my apartment?”

Usagi giggled, smacking him gently, “Shut up.”

“Or that you came into my apartment with the keys--”

“Shhhh!” Usagi was now laughing, setting the water down on his bedside drawer, _“You’re_ the one who should be sorry. Who wears _that_ shirt,” she gestured to his bright green pullover, with “EARTH” written on it in yellow print, “with _those_ jeans?”

“Fine, fine, I didn’t realize you were the fashion police.”

“I mean, it looks like you’re wearing a pajama top--”

“Okay, okay!!” Mamoru exclaimed, “I get it, I don’t have the best fashion taste.”

“I mean, if it weren’t for those glasses, you wouldn’t look half as cute as you do now.”

Mamoru felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and attempted to get up, trying to leave the awkward situation, “Alright, well, you’re obviously still drunk, so erm--”

“Mamoru, stay here!” Usagi protested, grabbing his arm again, “I wasn’t kidding when I said we should share the bed. Come oooooon. I’m sober enough to be saying this, trust me.”

“I really should get back to working--”

“I’m not taking no for an answer!”

_Mamoru sighed. “Constantly be tugged on or lie down for a few minutes?”_

“Alright…”

“Yay!” With a harsh force, she tugged him down onto the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Thank you.”

Mamoru smiled slightly, but sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

What an evening.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this chapter and then deleted it; I'm still new to the whole formatting of AO3, since I'm used to Fanfiction's website. Hopefully this format will end up better :D Thanks for all the feedback! ‘Twas much appreciated ^^  
> Enjoy Chapter 2!

The next morning, Mamoru awoke, surprised to find his glasses had somehow remained intact, despite the fact that he’d forgotten to take them off before sleeping. The previous night, he had expected to wait until Usagi had fallen asleep to untangle himself from her hold, with the intention of getting back to writing his papers; instead, he had dozed off along with her.

Taking his glasses off and setting them onto his bedside table, he turned to see aforementioned girl hugging him tightly to her chest, her own moving up and down quietly as she slept. He slowly tried to move out of her grip in an attempt not to wake her, but she groaned quietly and blinked sleepily, her blue eyes laced with slumber.

“Good morning,” Mamoru greeted.

Usagi blinked a few more times and then grinned, her expression relaxed, “Good morning.”

Unsure of what to say next, Mamoru turned to the side, ready to start the day, but Usagi pulled him back. “No, stay.”

“I need to go start the coffee machine,” Mamoru attempted to explain, “Or I’ll be in a grouchy mood, and it won’t be a pretty sight.”

Usagi pouted but let him go, releasing her hold around his arm. Mamoru pulled back the sheets and walked back to the kitchen, preparing his morning coffee as Usagi trailed behind him moments later, her shoes shuffling against the cold tile. As the coffee machine whirred and groaned, the two stood in silence, Mamoru staring at the machine and Usagi glancing around the apartment.

“So,” Mamoru started, “Kunzite and Minako sent you here last night?”

"Mhm," she rocked back and forth on her flats, which she had put on after getting off of Mamoru’s bed, "they wanted me to get them a condom for them, since Kunzite said he had plenty, but on my way here I ran into the other party that’s going on in the hall, and I drank a little bit,” Usagi’s grin turned sheepish, “Oops.”

Mamoru laughed softly, “Well, I expect they found one seeing as it was a frat party. I mean, what don’t they have at those parties? Dignity? Enough tables for beer pong?”

Usagi giggled, “I’m guessing you’ve never been to one before.”

“I’m not really of a party guy.”

“I noticed.”

Mamoru’s smile widened. “Any headache from the hangover?”

“Yeah, but it’s minor!” Usagi headed towards the fridge, swinging it open, “Anything yummy, like pancakes?”

Mamoru pulled out the coffee pot and began pouring into his black cup, “No, we don’t really cook much in here.”

“Ah! You should meet my friend Mako, she cooks and bakes the most delicious things!” Usagi clasped her hands together, her eyes closed as if imagining her friend’s food, “You could ask her to make anything, and it’d end up tasting absolutely delicious!!”

“Mm.”

Usagi glanced over as Mamoru took a sip of his coffee and frowned. “You drink your coffee black?” she asked, nose scrunching in disgust, “That’s gross.”

“To everyone their tastes,” Mamoru replied, taking another sip, “I assume you put milk and sugar in yours?”

“Nah, I’m more of a tea person,” Usagi turned back to the fridge, looking through it.

The two fell in silence again, and Mamoru turned to look at her. She was bending over, humming quietly as she scanned the contents of his fridge, eyebrows knitted in concentration. Seeing as it was now bright and early - and he had enjoyed a full night’s rest - he took all of her in - her lacy pink sweater, her white skater skirt, her messy blonde hair pinned into two buns atop her head with the rest styled into two ponytails, which fell past her waist - he continued watching as she rocked back and forth on her pink flats, her light blue eyes still looking around his fridge.

He opened his mouth to ask what she was majoring in before the door slammed open, revealing a cranky-looking Kunzite - his long silver hair was frazzled, his palm to his forehead, and his green eyes were squinting.

“Hey, Kunzite,” Mamoru greeted, lifting his cup in welcome, “How was your night?”

“I didn’t get any,” the other man growled, his squinty eyes glaring at Mamoru, “How do you think I feel?” his eyes glanced over at Usagi, who seemed to shrink partially under his stare.

“Sorry.” Usagi looked up at him and closed the fridge door, her lower lip sticking out, “I didn’t think I’d get caught in that parade.”

“No worries,” Kunzite sighed and waved his hand, shaking his head, “Minako decided that she felt bad for sending you all the way to the 20-B apartments, so she offered we have a real date instead of just going at it. Not my preferred plan, but,” he grinned slightly, “I really like her, and I think I’d like to see her again anyways.”

Usagi clasped her hands together again, her eyes shining, “That’s wonderful!!” she ran over to Kunzite and hugged him tightly, pure excitement eminent in all her features, “That makes me so, so happy!! Congratulations, Kunzite!!”

Kunzite seemed rather confused, and gently pushed Usagi off him, “Usagi, nothing’s even happened yet--”

“I don’t care, it’s great that you two want to get together!!” she cut him off, jumping up and down, "I should go congratulate Minako and then drag her to Mako's, maybe we can have some pancakes....anyways!" Usagi grinned, now turning to Mamoru, "Thanks for helping me out last night, I really appreciate it," she stood on her toes, kissed Mamoru on the cheek, patted him on his arm, then waved goodbye before heading out, closing the door behind her.

While Mamoru blinked, touching his cheek and his eyes wide, Kunzite laughed loudly at his surprise.

"I see you spent some time with Usagi."

Mamoru nodded slowly, still in shock. "Does she do that a lot? Kiss strangers and. . .touch them?"

Kunzite shrugged, now preparing his own cup of coffee, amusement still evident on his face. “I met her for the first time last night; Minako introduced us and she shook my hand very enthusiastically, happy to ‘meet the man Minako has been obviously head-over-heels for’,” he brang his cup to his lips, chuckling quietly, “She’s. . .quite energetic.”

Mamoru simply nodded, as he had been completely sure of Kunzite’s statement. The two drank their coffee for a few moments before Mamoru realized he needed to start his paper. He headed over to his bedroom to retrieve his glasses, and bent down to pick them up from his bedside table. He heard a quiet rustle after he stood back up, glasses on, and reached into his pocket, feeling a small crumpled piece of paper. He unraveled it, and, in loopy black cursive, he read the following words:

“Thanks again for letting me stay over, Mamoru! Hope I’ll see you again on campus soon!! xoxo Usagi”

Next to her name, a small bunny was drawn, grinning at him, as well as a small heart. Mamoru felt his face flush again and headed to the kitchen.

“Kunzite!”

“Yeah?”

“What does it mean when a girl you spent the night with leaves you a message and places it in your pocket?”

Kunzite raised an eyebrow, amused. “You spent the night with her?”

Mamoru frowned. “You know what I mean. We slept in the same bed, we didn’t do anything.”

“Mm, sure, sure,” Kunzite glanced at the note Usagi left, and, to Mamoru’s horror, chuckled, “That’s cute.”

“What?!”

“She left you a note. That’s cute.”

“I’m asking you what it means, not how cute it is!”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Kunzite grinned and took another sip of his coffee, “It’s alright, it’s just a note. It’s not like she proclaimed her love for you.”

“But what does it mean--”

“Hold on, genius, I’m getting there,” his roommate leaned against the small dining table, drinking his coffee, “Drink some of your coffee, you’ll calm down. She’s just thanking you for letting her stay over. Nothing big, nothing small.”

“But what does--”

“The next sentence is just her being polite, saying she hopes to see you again. Good Lord, Mamoru,” Kunzite laughed and turned, placing his empty cup into the sink, “You may be a pre-med genius with a 4.0, but you suck at understanding what a simple note means.”

Mamoru looked back at the note, staring at it. Was Kunzite right? Was that all the note truly meant?

‘Ah, forget it’, he thought, placing it on the dining table, ‘I need to finish those papers.’

~*o*O*o*~

“I’m back, Minako!!” Usagi chirped as she entered her apartment, “How was your night with Kunzite?”

Minako turned from her spot on the couch, and pressed “END” on her phone, glaring at Usagi. “Where the hell were you?? I was worried out of my mind that you had gotten lost! Rei nearly began a search party!”

Usagi’s eyes widened and she shook her hands, lunging forward, “No, no!! Tell her to call it off!”

“Ami, being the wise one, figured that you were safe, because of the campus’ security,” the other blond replied, and unwound her hair, taking her red bow out, “Ugh, I have the biggest headache from last night.”

“Drank too much?” Usagi asked, and placed her fingers on the side of Minako’s head, rubbing gently, “Need some medicine?”

“Mm, I already took two,” Minako sighed, and looked up at Usagi, “You, on the other hand, have some explaining to do. What’s this I hear about Kunzite’s roommate, Mamoru??”

“What about him?” Usagi asked, continuing to massage Minako’s head.

“He texted me a few minutes ago, saying that you two spent the night together!”

“We slept in the same bed!” Usagi shrugged. “I got distracted by the party going on around the 20-B apartments, and ended up drinking a bit. I found my way to their apartment, threw up a bit, and he let me stay there so I wouldn’t have to walk all the way here.”

Minako crossed her arms. “Was he cute?”

Usagi smiled. “Yes, in a nerdy way. He wears glasses, Minako!”

“Did you leave your phone number with him?”

“Yes, I--” Usagi immediately stopped, and smacked her forehead with her palm, “No!! I left a note, thanking him for letting me stay over, but I forgot to write my number!” she groaned and fell backwards, “How will I find him now?!”

Minako laughed, “Well, it’s a good thing he’s Kunzite’s roommate and best friend. Usagi,” she waved her phone in the air, “you owe me one.”

Usagi relaxed and hugged her friend, “Thaaaaaaank you, Minako!!”

The other blond laughed once more and patted her arms, “Alright, now let’s go bother Mako for some breakfast.”

“Yay!!”  
Mamoru, on the other hand, across campus, could not focus on his papers. Every single word he attempted to write would relate back to Usagi; ‘organisms’ would go to ‘vertebrae’, which led to ‘limbs’, which led to Usagi’s arm patting him before she left. Or ‘covalent bond’ would lead to ‘sharing an atom’, which led to ‘sharing a bed’, which ended up with Usagi’s smiling face popping up in his mind.

With a groan of frustration, Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. What was he to do? He couldn’t ask Kunzite to ask Minako if she could ask Usagi if she would consider meeting Mamoru again, maybe for some coffee, or another. . .bed-sharing experience?

‘What? No, no, Chiba, what are you thinking??!’ he thought, shaking his head. He looked up and saw Kunzite pouring more coffee for himself and opened his mouth to ask him, but immediately closed it.

“Something you wanna ask me, Mamoru?” Kunzite asked, his back turned to the dark-haired man, “Something about a certain short blond?”

“Shut up.” Mamoru grumbled.

Kunzite chuckled and turned around. “Why don’t you go over to Crown? Maybe Motoki in his infinite wisdom and black coffee could provide you with some insight.”

Mamoru nodded and grabbed his wallet, leaving out the door.

~*o*O*o*~

“Makoooo, why didn’t you make breakfast?” Usagi whined, trailing behind her friend as she entered the apartment.

The tall brunette laughed as she glanced back at the petite blond, “Usagi, I don’t make breakfast every morning; I’m bound to treat myself for some food outside my apartment. Besides,” she winked, “I keep hearing around campus that Unazuki’s spinach omelets are the best.”

Usagi immediately brightened. “Yes!! Let’s go now!!” she grabbed Makoto’s arm, tugging her, “I want pancakes at Crown!!”

“U-Usagi!” Minako huffed out as she climbed up the stairs, out of breath, “Why must you always run so quickly to Ami and Mako’s apartment?!”

“When there’s food involved, I’m always running!” Usagi giggled, but pulled the other blond up, patting her on the back, “I’m sorry, though.”

Makoto laughed and turned over her shoulder, “Ami! We’re going to Crown for breakfast, do you want to come?”

A girl with short blue hair peeked out from the hallway in the apartment, blinking. She then smiled and nodded, grabbing her purse. “Alright.”

“Should we stop by Rei’s, too?” Minako asked.

“No need,” a new voice came up from behind them, and the four turned around to see a dark-haired girl show up behind Minako, her purple eyes squinting at Usagi, “I almost started a search party for you.”

Usagi giggled, “Sorry, Rei.”

Rei frowned and crossed her arms, “Usagi, you scared us to death.”

“Psh, you knew I was alright.”

Rei opened her mouth to retort when Ami clapped her hands. “Alright, time for Crown!! Even though she denies it, I’m sure Rei loves those crêpes!”

Rei huffed. “I do not!! I merely pointed out that they weren’t bad, that’s all!”

~*o*O*o*~

Motoki turned out to be completely unhelpful for Mamoru.

“I don’t know, Mamoru,” the blond had said, “Maybe just ask Minako to talk to her? Usagi’s quite. . .interesting.”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?” Mamoru asked, eyebrows scrunching, “Is there some big secret about this mysterious girl named ‘Usagi’ that I don’t know--”

“Motoki!!” a loud, happy voice had trilled as the doors of Crown Arcade opened, “One mousse crêpe, a spinach omelet, an order of berry waffles, a croque-madame, and a huge stack of pancakes!”

“Usagi, I told you I don’t like crêpes, they have too much sugar--” Rei began to scold.

“What’s wrong with sugar? It adds deliciousness to every meal!”

“And you wonder why you think you’re gaining weight?”

Usagi frowned, her lower lip sticking out, “Meanie Rei!”

Rei stuck her tongue out, “You started it. Bleh!”

“Why, you--”

“Usagi!”

Usagi turned to face Mamoru, and her expression brightened. “Mamoru!”

“I, uh. . .”

“I’m so, so sorry!” the petite blond hopped over and hugged the tall man tightly, “I forgot to write my number down on the note I left you, and I realized only once I reached the apartment, and--”

“Usagi--”

“--then Minako reminded me, because you and Kunzite are roommates, and she and him are now dating, and--”

“Usagi--”

“--I just didn’t realize, and--”

“Usagi!!”

Silence filled the restaurant as every head turned to Mamoru, who flushed slightly in embarrassment at his raised voice. “Erm, sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice, it’s just I was trying to say, uh. . .”

“Say what?” Usagi smiled.

“Would you. . .want to get. . .coffee-- er, wait, you’re a tea person, right? Maybe some tea. . .later? With me?”

Uncomfortable silence continued to fill up the area before Ami quietly said something about “finding a booth to sit” and dragged the rest of the girls-- who were obviously interested in what was happening-- away from Usagi and Mamoru.

Usagi blinked in confusion for a brief moment. “I don’t think tea shops exactly exist, Mamoru.”

“Oh, right, right, erm-- then maybe you could bring some tea to my apartment? I haven’t really tried. . .tea?”

The short blond laughed lightly and then rolled her eyes. “Or we could have a proper date, maybe a walk around campus?”

Mamoru nodded, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. “That would be nice.”

Usagi’s grin widened. “Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow at 5 p.m. sharp in front of the Arts building!” She turned to head to the booth area, but then stopped, turning around, “And wear your glasses; you look very cute in them!” Standing on her toes, the blond pecked Mamoru on the cheek before waving ‘goodbye’ to join her friends.

Mamoru reached up to his cheek again and rubbed it, eyes wide in shock.

“Well, then,” Motoki laughed quietly from behind the counter, filling up Mamoru’s coffee cup, “That was smooth.”

“I don’t need to hear this from you,” Mamoru grumbled, sitting on the stool in front of the counter.

“Wait till I tell Reika and the rest of the Biology majors this,” Motoki laughed, now wiping down the counter, “Mr. Mamoru Chiba, 4.0 GPA genius, nerdy physics major, pre-med student, the top of the Natural Sciences second years - smitten by Ms. Usagi Tsukino, bubbly first-year.”

“Shut up.” Mamoru groused, yet he couldn’t help but feel a little happy inside that he was going to meet Usagi Tsukino again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!! If you want to see anything happen/are hoping for anything lemme know!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys for all the reviews! It makes my heart swell with joy whenever I read your comments, honestly. I’m so glad a lot of people are enjoying the story.  
> I’ve started my summer class, but hopefully it won’t get in the way of my writing - Enjoy Chapter 3!

The next day, Mamoru had to meet with one of the biology professors whose lab he was interested in working, and although their conversation had ended on a positive note, he hadn’t left the Natural Sciences building until twenty-three minutes past 5 in the evening. Mamoru, as he was rushing to the Arts building, and who had worn business casual attire in order to look professional to the professor, had realized that he was nearly half an hour late to his and Usagi’s first date, wearing slacks and a button-up shirt. A _casual_ date.

Oh dear lord, she was never going to speak to him again.

After running across campus to the Arts building, Mamoru sat down on one of the benches placed outside the building, panting so hard he thought he was going to pass out. He looked up, scanning the place for a particular blond when he noticed that he couldn’t find her.

_‘Surely. . . she wouldn’t have left?’_ he thought, _‘. . would she have forgotten? Should I call her?’_

Mamoru glanced down at his watch again, and could feel his heart rate quickening. _‘It’s 45 past 5….did something happen to her?’_

“Maaaaamoru!”

His thoughts were immediately interrupted as he turned and saw Usagi run over, waving at him enthusiastically with one hand as she swung a picnic basket in the other, “I hope you didn’t wait long!”

Mamoru simply stared at her, and her lips twisted into a small pout. “What?”

“It’s 5:45. You said to arrive at 5 sharp.”

“Oh, yeah, I was looking for an outfit to wear!” Usagi twirled around, showing off her bright pink flower dress, “I started with the decision to wear this, but then I got kinda distracted since Kunzite came over to see Minako, and--” she gave him a once-over, and grinned. “You’re wearing your glasses, like I asked!”

Mamoru nodded, and reached to take them off, but Usagi shook her head, yanking his hands down. “I want you to wear them! Keep them on!”

“Erm, alright,” Mamoru nodded and adjusted the strap of his bag, glancing down at her picnic basket, “So where exactly are we going to for our. . .erm. . “

“Date?” Usagi’s grin widened, “I was thinking possibly just a walk around campus - it’s so beautiful, after all! Have you been inside the Business building?”

“Just once, since Kunzite and I’s friend Nephrite is a business major--”

“But have you seen the red stained glass windows?!” Usagi interrupted him, and was now pulling on his arm, “And the Behavioral Sciences building, and the Architecture building, and--”

“Usagi,” Mamoru countered, “I’ve been a student here a year longer than you have.”

“Yeah, but I’m willing to bet my tuition that I’ve explored the campus more than you have.”

Mamoru laughed and let her drag him, “Alright, alright, I will admit that I do spend some time in my apartment--”

_“Most_ of your time--” Usagi corrected him.

“Alright, alright,” Mamoru rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m such a fashion disaster and nerd.”

“Well, you’re not a complete disaster,” the short blond turned and began walking backwards while giving him a few once-overs, “I mean, your glasses really bring out your eyes.”

Mamoru felt his cheeks flush a little bit, and he unconsciously reached for his glasses, pushing them up against the bridge of his nose, “Erm, thanks.”

“But I saw some of those green jackets in your closet!” Usagi giggled as she turned back, resuming her place by his side, “We need to fix that problem.”

Mamoru frowned. “What’s wrong with my green jackets?”

“Mamoru, please, I can tolerate your business attire right now, but not those horrific jackets. They look like the result of Rei’s cooking.”

“I had to go meet a professor!”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Usagi, you showed up forty-five minutes late to our first date.”

Usagi pouted and looked up at him. “You’re not leaving me, are you?”

“No, no!” Mamoru immediately blurted out, not being able to tell if the hurt on her face was true or not, “I was just. . . surprised.”

“Good!” Usagi’s expression immediately turned into one of happiness again, and she reached down and intertwined her fingers with Mamoru’s, swinging their arms back and forth, “Because I have a place to show you.”

After a few minutes of walking and talking - mostly Usagi talking, Mamoru listening - the blond immediately stopped in her tracks, pointing to a white building with lit-up steps in front of it. Blue-colored stain glass covered parts of the windows, similarly to the Business building, and the lights inside seemed to light up the exterior more than the steps.

“Have you ever been inside?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ve been inside the Student Center,” he frowned, “I’ve been here multiple times, what are you trying to show me?”

“You’ll see!” she tugged onto his arm and pulled him towards the building, yanking him along with her up the light steps.

“Usagi--”

“Shh, you’ll ruin it!” Usagi interrupted him again, and then pulled the door open.

Inside, there were a few people sitting at tables and seeming to finish their assignments, but most of the area was empty, just as brightly lit as it seemed on the outside. Multicolored lights decorated the spiral staircase that led up to the second and third floors, and the university’s banners draped across the walls. It was rather quiet, except for the three or four people quizzing each other on subjects. It seemed like a normal evening in the Student Center.

“Usagi--”

“Shh!”

“Don’t interrupt me--”

“Shh!”

Mamoru sighed as Usagi paused momentarily, looking around. Then she pointed to a small door beside one of the restaurants marked “STAIRWELL”. “There!”

“The stairwell? That’s what you wanted to show me?”

“Yes!”

Mamoru continued to be pulled by her, confused, until she yanked him up the green stairwell, finally reaching a rusty orange door. Pushing it forward, Usagi opened the door, twirling as she swung it open.

“Ta-da!”

Oh.

Mamoru’s eyes widened as he took in the view of the campus in the evening - the dimly-lit buildings illuminating the sidewalks, the green trees swaying as the gentle breeze pushed them along, the bright purple sky setting the scenery as the orange sun began to set - it was truly beautiful.

“Wow.”

“Mhm,” Usagi smiled, and stepped closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, “‘wow’ indeed.”

“I’m assuming you found this place on your first day?” Mamoru asked.

“Second, actually! My first day consisted of actually taking all the campus in, realizing that I was _actually_ here.”

“Mm.”

“What about your first day here?” Usagi asked, holding his hand again, bringing him forward to the view, “What did you do?”

“I, uh, spent it at the library, studying.”

Usagi’s eyes widened. “You’re serious.”

Mamoru nodded, now feeling a bit uncomfortable under the sudden scrutiny.

“That’s. . . not bad,” Usagi quickly cut herself off, and Mamoru found himself laughing.

“You don’t have to lie, I know I’m not exactly social.”

“I don’t think that’s bad,” Usagi grinned and reached into her basket, whipping out a large blanket and set it onto the ground. “I brought dinner!”

“You can cook?”

“Actually, my friend Mako made it for us,” Usagi blushed slightly, “I’m not very skilled at cooking.”

As the two settled on the ground, Usagi pulled out two large yellow containers and a small pink container. Mamoru watched her as she set everything up, and then looked out at the scenery.

“So. . .what’s your major?” Mamoru asked, unsure of how to begin the conversation.

Usagi glanced up at him, a gentle yet confused smile on her face. “Child Development. I might switch to Political Science, though - I’m not entirely sure yet.”

“Oh. Erm, why Poli--”

“Mamoru, is this your first date?”

Mamoru frowned. “That’s not a nice thing to ask.”

Usagi giggled, shaking her head, “No, no, I didn’t mean it in a bad way! I just wanted to know.”

“Maybe it is.”

The blond laughed again, and then rolled her eyes. “What’s your major?”

“Physics, pre-med.”

“Why doctor?” Usagi grinned, but immediately frowned when Mamoru didn’t reply. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s a rather. . .private subject,” he said, “It’s nothing against you, but--”

“Say no more!” the blond exclaimed, and opened the pink container. “This first date calls for some cake.”

“Dessert first?” Mamoru questioned, but Usagi waved him off.

“We’re adults - we can do whatever we want!” Usagi scooted closer to him and grabbed a fork from the basket, cutting off a piece of the chocolate cake, “Now open wide!”

“I don’t--” he was immediately cut off by the petite girl shoving the piece of cake into his mouth.

“Shh, no talking - just enjoying.”

“Mmf.”

“Mamo-chan, just hush up and eat it. I brought some tea, too, since that’s why we’re having this date.”

Mamoru gulped his piece of the pastry and turned to her. “What did you call me?”

“‘Mamo-chan’!” Usagi replied, taking out a thermos and holding up two tea bags, “It’s a shortened version of your name. Ginger or Peppermint?”

“Whichever you like, Usa.”

“‘Usa’? Oh, that’s just unfair.” Usagi pouted, crossing her arms.

“I fail to see how that’s--” Mamoru was again interrupted by a small piece of spongy chocolate cake shoved into his mouth, and he frowned, facing the one to blame.

“Rule #1 of dating,” Usagi tsked him as he frowned at her, placing the ginger tea bag in the thermos, “is that the girlfriend is always just and fair.”

“There are _rules_?” Mamoru asked through a full mouth.

“Not _exactly_ , but I know I’m always right.”

“That’s ridiculous, no one can _always_ be right--”

“Mamo-chan, shut up before I force more cake down your oropharynx.”

Mamoru blinked in shock at Usagi, and she laughed. “I saw a few things on your medical terminology poster, geez.”

“I was just. . .surprised, that’s all,” Mamoru attempted to justify his reaction, but Usagi waved it off again.

“Let’s just eat all this delicious food before it goes to waste!”

~*o*O*o*~

“Thanks for the date,” Usagi said as the two were walking up the stairs of the 40-C apartments, “ _and_ for walking me back to my apartment.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to get drunk and lost again.” Mamoru replied, and Usagi gently hit him on his shoulder.

“That was only one time!”

“History repeats itself.”

Usagi rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mamoru’s arm, resting her head against her shoulder. “You’re a nerd, Mamoru Chiba.”

“And you’re a beautiful girl, Usagi Tsukino.”

The words had fallen out of Mamoru’s mouth before he realized it, and his eyes widened as he looked down at Usagi, whose expression of surprise mirrored his.

“I--I didn’t really mean for it to come out like that, I--”

“Mamo-chan, I don’t think any guy in the history of history has said that to his date on their first night together,” Usagi cut him off, “and I think that you have just set the standard higher for women everywhere.”

Mamoru gulped, unsure of how to reply. “Is that. . .good. . .?”

Usagi rolled her eyes  again and grinned, “Yes, that’s very good.”

“Oh, okay. Glad we cleared that up.”

Usagi laughed and then stopped in front of a brown door, with a sign that said “DREAM TEAM” in bright pink and orange letters. “This is my apartment.”

“I’m assuming Minako made the sign?” Mamoru asked.

“Mhm,” the petite blond looked up at him, smiling, “Would you like to come in?”

Mamoru glanced down at his watch. “It’s actually 9 PM, so I might actually go back - tomorrow’s Monday, so I have to finish up my papers.”

Usagi tilted her head in confusion but shook it off and nodded. “I understand.”

“Erm. . .thanks for the date and the tea. I had a wonderful time.”

“Me too,” Usagi stood up on her toes, “Maybe we can try teas again soon,” she leaned towards him and kissed him, pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Mamoru, completely caught by surprise, just rested his arms around her waist, and she moved closer, part of her weight shifting onto his arms - he was around 95% sure that her toes were just barely touching the ground since he was most likely holding her up.

He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as she moved her lips slowly, as he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, but he found his lips moving along with hers, as if his brain and mouth weren’t connected anymore. His racing thoughts started to slow down a bit as he found kissing Usagi to be somewhat nice, and he started to close his eyes, when--

_BLAM._

Usagi and Mamoru immediately jumped in surprise and turned to see a PJ-wearing Minako staring at them, her eyes wide as she took in the couple holding each other close, their cheeks flushed.

“I, uh. . .thought I heard you guys, and I. . .” Minako trailed off, and pursed her lips in an attempt to hold back her smile, “I’ll see you inside, Usagi!” she immediately turned around and closed the door.

The two stood in silence before Usagi laughed. “Well, that killed the mood,” she said softly, but stood up and kissed Mamoru on the cheek, “Thanks for the date, Mamo-chan. Lemme know when you want another date!” She waved goodbye to him from behind the door, and shut it close.

~*o*O*o*~

“Hold up,” Kunzite interrupted Mamoru, “she asked you if you wanted to come in, and you told her you had to _work on papers?!”_

Mamoru’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he sipped some of his coffee, “Yeah. What’s wrong with that?”

Kunzite groaned and massaged his temples. “Mamoru, when a pretty girl who you really like asks you if you want to come in to her apartment, you say yes!”

“Why? Our date was over.”

Kunzite groaned again and shook his head, “Mamoru, she’s going to think you’re not interested if you decline her offer.”

“But we kissed right after.”

Mamoru’s roommate’s eyes widened. “Wait, hold on. You guys kissed?”

“Yeah, she was thanking me for our date and then she kissed me,” Mamoru smiled slightly, “It actually felt kind of nice until Minako opened the door and caught us.”

“Aww,” Kunzite smirked, “Well, good for you. I’m glad you’re suddenly a lighter person.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Hey, Mamoru, does this mean you’ll start wearing pink now?”

“Kunzite!!”

“Okay, sorry, sorry.”

Silence filled the two men’s shared living room until Kunzite spoke up again. “So does this mean you’re going to start coming home wearing hickeys?”

Kunzite was met with numerous pillows to the face for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design of the Student Center was influenced by Price Center at UC San Diego - check out some images of it on Google! It’s a very beautiful building!  
> I know I didn’t use honorifics in the previous chapters, but when I was writing this chapter, just ‘Mamo’ kinda sounded a bit off to me, so I added the ‘chan’ suffix. Any advice on that, though, would be greatly appreciated!  
> Comments/reviews make the world go round!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygoodness you guys are all so amazing!! Every single comment has been so wonderful and kind that I think at one point I clutched my chest and fell over.
> 
> I’m very sorry that I haven’t been updating properly - college has resumed, some personal stuff has messed me up, so updates may not be too often. But don’t worry, I 100% intend to finish this story, as I definitely have plans for it. Thank you all for your support, it really means a lot ^^
> 
> Warning: This chapter is pure fluff. Like, no plot at all. Just fluff. I’m so sorry.

Mamoru was unable to meet Usagi again for a while due to his new position in the research lab and midterms rolling around, causing him to feel a bit uneasy everytime he had to tell her he couldn’t make it to her proposed dates. Their schedules never lined up again after their date, and he felt as if he was leading her on, giving what he assumed to be flimsy excuses. It wasn’t until two weeks after their first date that he saw her, on a rainy Friday afternoon when she showed up at his apartment unannounced, dripping wet but smiling brightly at his surprise. He stared at her, shocked, his mind a mixture of the multivariable calculus he was studying and the algorithm “Usagi+wet+here=cold??”. Eventually, he shook his head and closed the door behind her, watching her enter his apartment.

“Did you have an umbrella?” he asked, glancing at her drenched clothes, and Usagi shrugged.

“I didn’t see the point of bringing one.”

“Usa, that’s not good for your health, and--”

“Yes, I did!” Usagi giggled and left a wet peck on his cheek, “It’s drying outside, right outside your door. You’re really gullible.”

Mamoru took his glasses from the coffee table and put them on, crossing his arms, “That’s not funny - you could get sick.”

“I drink tea everyday, Mamo-chan. My immune system has probably already built itself a second army by now.”

Mamoru frowned. “That doesn’t explain you showing up at my apartment unannounced.”

“Oh, right!” Usagi clapped her hands, “The Arts and Humanities school’s theatre club is doing a ‘Best of the Classics’ show on Saturday night, so I was wondering if you wanted to go together?”

“You couldn’t have just texted me?” Mamoru asked, raising an eyebrow, but headed to the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of coffee, which he raised to Usagi, “Coffee?”

“Nah, I’m good. I would’ve texted you, but my phone died, so--”

“Wait, Usa - your phone died?”

“Yeah, it ran out of battery,” Usagi took out her small pink phone, waving it in her hand, “I brought my charger, though, so I can just charge it here.”

Mamoru just stood there, coffee in hand, staring at her. “Wait, you’re going to charge it here?”

“Yes?” she tilted her head in confusion, “Why are you repeating everything I’m saying today?”

“Are the outlets at your place not working?”

Usagi blinked and then burst out laughing, doubling over, her arms wrapped around her waist, “O-Ohmylord, Mamo-chan,” she managed out, “Y-You-- ohmygod,”

“What?” Mamoru felt slightly offended now. Was there some joke he was missing out on? “Was it something I said?”

“I’m here to spend time with you!” Usagi said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and plopped down on his sofa, leaning forward to glance at his laptop, “‘Ethics of medical insurance for lower-income families’ -- are you doing your homework?”

Mamoru frowned and turned to walk into his room, leaving Usagi in the living room. He returned a few minutes later with a large sweater and a towel and threw both at a confused Usagi.

“Why are you giving me these?”

“Because you’re soaking wet,” Mamoru explained, sitting on the couch, “and you’ll catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes. If you’re staying here, then you might as well change into something warm.”

Usagi shrugged. “Alright.”

Mamoru pulled his laptop forward on the table as Usagi stood up and walked into his room to change, closing the door behind her. His mind finally processed the fact that he had just let Usagi, his girlfriend (is that what they were now?) of two weeks into his bedroom to change into one of his large sweaters so that she wouldn’t catch a cold.

Yet she showed up unannounced at his place.

. . .

Wait, what?

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi spoke from the other side of the door, “You’re not peeping, are you?”

“What?!” Mamoru demanded, his face flushing as he glanced at his closed door, “No, of course not!”

He heard her muffled giggles from the other side of the door, and he could imagine her laughing at his embarrassment, “I was just joking!” she exclaimed, and then opened the door, twirling around, “What do you think?”

His large grey sweater reached her knees, and the university logo was crumpled, half-visible through all the washing and drying Mamoru had put it through. Usagi raised an eyebrow as she used the towel to dry her ears, her wet ponytails now falling apart into messy strands.

“Now you look warm.” Mamoru smiled, but Usagi rolled her eyes.

“You just wanted me to wear your clothes. I bet you were peeping.” she said, plugging in her charger and connecting it to her phone.

His face flushed again and he shook his head, “I wasn’t--”

“Relax, relax,” Usagi sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his, “So, what’s the agenda for today?”

“Erm,” Mamoru blinked, trying to remember what his plan was for today, “Well, it’s Saturday, so I suppose multivariable calc for an hour, and then finish the rest of my papers. . .maybe some organic chemistry practice problems?”

Usagi frowned, “I meant for us. What is our agenda for us?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Mamoru put his laptop back on the coffeetable, crossing his arms, “You arrived at my apartment without even telling me. Is that one of the ‘dating rules’?”

Usagi laughed and scootched closer to him, now resting her head against his shoulder. “No, but it should be.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s considered ‘stalking’.”

“Mmm I don’t think so.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes and glanced at her. She was all but in his lap, her eyes closed, and she seemed so relaxed. Why was she so relaxed?

“Don’t you have homework to do? Or like a test coming up?”

Mamoru realized the damage his words could have inflicted after they escaped his mouth, and immediately pulled away, his expression one of shock, “Wait, no, I’m sorry, I--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Usagi grinned, taking his arm back, “I’m still debating between Political Science and Child Development, and since it’s pretty early in the semester I don’t really have a lot of assignments to do.” she glanced down at Mamoru’s laptop and frowned, “When are your papers due?”

“Two weeks from now.”

“What?!” Usagi put her hands on Mamoru’s face and turned it to face her, “Mamo-chan, that’s a whole two weeks that you have, and you’re doing it now?”

Mamoru shrugged and turned back to his laptop. “I’d just want to keep my schedule clear for that weekend, then - what if some emergency pops up? Then I’ll have no time to work on the assignments.”

“But what about two weeks from now, when you’ll have more assignments?” she asked. “Instead of relaxing, you’ll be working on those, creating a chain of never-ending work, and you’ll never have some free time.”

“That’s just how it is, I guess.”

Usagi just stared at him warily. “You’re just like Ami.” she replied, and then glanced down at the sweater she wore, “Mamo-chan, we need to really change your fashion sense.”

Mamoru frowned. “What’s wrong with that sweater?”

“It’s so….” she was briefly at a loss for words and then sighed, “...normal.”

“‘Normal’?” he laughed softly and rolled his eyes, “Usa, what do you want me to wear around campus? A tuxedo?”

Usagi brightened. “Yes! Tomorrow you should wear a tuxedo to the show on Saturday!”

“I--”

“Oh, please?” she turned and knelt on the couch, holding his hands in hers, “Please, please, please Mamo-chan!”

“I--”

“And wear your glasses, too!” she winked, “I think you look great in them.”

Mamoru laughed, pushing his laptop away. “I know, you’ve mentioned that several times.”

“Only because it’s true.” Usagi said and kissed him.

Again, Mamoru was caught off-guard by the sudden invasion of personal space, but smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist in order to make sure she didn’t fall off the sofa. Usagi instead moved forward on the couch, her arms now around his shoulders, leaning forward and moving her lips along his. Mamoru suddenly felt like an idiot, wondering how he had lasted two weeks without remembering how amazing it felt to be with Usagi - the way she seemed to expertly know how to throw him off-guard, how she always remained upbeat, how she constantly had an adorable smile on her face.

Mamoru smiled again into the kiss, and Usagi pulled away, a confused smile on her face.

“What? Is my kissing that bad?”

“No, no,” Mamoru shook his head, holding her hand, “I just realized that I missed you.”

Usagi blinked, her cheeks tinging a bright red and then she smiled, turning and sitting next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. “I missed you too.”

The two sat in silence as Mamoru pulled his laptop into his lap and opened his assignment again, typing up his paper. Usagi wrapped her arms around his again, patiently watching him type before opening her mouth to speak again.

“So you _will_ wear the tuxedo, right?”

“You're asking me to dress formally while you're wearing my old, raggy sweater?”

“Oh, that's just a coincidence.”

“Usa, it’s a show by the Arts and Humanities school.”

“Minako is going to be in it, and Kunzite will probably dress up too.”

“Kunzite won’t dress up.”

Usagi pouted, crossing her arms. “How do you know that?”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “Usa, I’ve known him since middle school - he will not dress up.”

“Minako will convince him to, then.”

“How?”

Usagi raised an eyebrow and then winked at Mamoru. “She has her ways.”

Mamoru blushed slightly and then shook his head, looking back at his laptop. “Alright, understood.”

Usagi scootched closer to him and kissed his cheek. “Is there any way that I can convince you to wear a tuxedo?”

Mamoru blinked and quickly glanced down at her, suddenly nervous. “How?”

“Mm, I know of a few ways.”

He gulped and quickly got up from the sofa, his nervousness now increasing exponentially. “Usa, I, uh--”

Usagi crouched and leapt forward, tackling Mamoru to the ground. He let out a small yelp as he fell back and she tickled him mercilessly, her fingers moving around as he laughed, clutching his stomach.

“N-No, Usa, st-stop!” he managed to get out, laughing, “Stop!!”

“So you _will_ wear the tuxedo, right?” she asked again, laughing along with him, “Or do I need to persuade you even more?”

“U-Usa, I won’t wear-- s-stop--”

“I’m going to ask again, Mamo-chan: will or will you not wear a tuxedo tomorrow?”

Mamoru gasped for air and then grasped Usagi’s hands to pull himself up. He turned on her and then started tickling her, and Usagi let out a surprised shriek, now falling back and laughing loudly.

“Mm, what was that, Usa?” he asked, “What was that about me wearing a tuxedo?”

“M-Mamo-chan, no--” she managed out, tears now forming in her eyes as she tried to swat his hands away, “I’m not g-gonna give up!”

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence, stopping momentarily, “I didn’t quite hear you.”

Seeing an opportunity, Usagi grabbed Mamoru’s hands and pulled him forward, causing him to tumble on top of her, his glasses now askew as he lay on top of her.

The two stared at each other at the sudden closeness, one on top of the other, but then started laughing, both now exhausted from the ticklefest. Mamoru smiled at Usagi and leaned in to kiss the top of her forehead but she tilted her head, causing him to kiss her lips instead. Mamoru blinked at the change but then smiled, cupping the back of her neck--

“Hey, there's an umbrella outside our door.” Kunzite greeted as he opened the door, but then held his hands up as he noticed Mamoru on top of Usagi, the two kissing, “Whoa. Was I interrupting something?”

“No, no!!” Mamoru quickly scrambled off of Usagi, shaking his head, causing his glasses to go further askew, “We were just talking about the theatre production this weekend.”

“Oh yeah.” Kunzite nodded as he took off his wet jacket, shaking it above the doormat, “You should dress up - Usagi and I are.”

Usagi giggled and used one hand to fix Mamoru’s lopsided glasses and the other to hold his hand, “See? I told you, Minako has her ways.”

“Since when do you wear formal?” Mamoru frowned at Kunzite, who just shrugged.

“I figured it wouldn’t be so bad to wear a tuxedo once in a while.”

Mamoru felt betrayed; his own best friend - who he thought he had known for years, who was never afraid to get his hands dirty - was going to wear a tuxedo to a formal event. And here, Usagi was staring at him, all bright-eyed and hopeful, that he sighed and nodded.

“Fine, I’ll wear a tuxedo.”

Usagi and Kunzite beamed at each other.

The next day, when the two men in tuxedos showed up at Usagi and Minako’s apartment, they were greeted by Makoto, beaming in a dark violet dress. She let them in and complimented them on their attire; Kunzite grinned and thanked her, stating “it took forever to dress Mamoru - it was like dressing a four-year-old.”

Kunzite earned a punch to the arm for that.

“Usagi, hurry up!” Rei called out and walked out of the hallway into the living room, arms crossed over her red cocktail dress and shaking her head. “Minako will be angry if we’re late to the production, and she worked hard to get us front-row seats.”

“I’m almost done!” Usagi called out, and Rei huffed, her eyes narrowed.

“Doesn’t Minako automatically qualify for multiple free front-row seats?” Makoto asked, trying to change the subject, “I mean, you’d think that she would, right? The auditorium is huge.”

“Actually,” Ami piped up from the kitchen, wearing a yellow cardigan over her green floaty dress, “Minako said that she was originally given only two seats for friends and family, but somehow she convinced the president of the Arts and Humanities’ theatre club to give her all the free seats she wanted.”

Mamoru frowned. “How did she--”

“Minako has her ways.” Rei, Makoto and Kunzite replied, while Ami just nodded frantically before walking to Usagi’s room to check in on her progress.

“So, what exactly is ‘Best of the Classics’?” Mamoru asked, “Are they doing works of Shakespeare or Beckett, or...?”

“Not exactly,” Rei replied, now leaning against a wall, “Minako said that they were going to be doing a few well-known musical numbers and scenes, but not necessarily the ‘classics’.”

“I think she said there was going to be one song from _Rent_ ,” Makoto added, but shrugged, “I’m not entirely sure though. She had just texted us ‘to be there or be squire’.”

“It’s ‘be there or be square’!” Ami called out from Usagi’s room, and those in the living room laughed.

A few moments of silence had passed before Rei groaned, her frown deepening. “Ami, if Usagi isn’t ready in five seconds, I swear I will come over there and fix her makeup myself!”

“I’m almost done!” Usagi repeated, but Rei already began storming over.

“The day you’re on time is the day that pigs fly, stupid Usagi!” she retorted, and opened her bedroom door, barging in.

“I swear I’m-- ow!! Rei, you meanie!” Usagi’s voice screeched. Bickering began in Usagi’s room before Ami’s strict voice cut through, claiming that if they couldn’t act like adults, then “no one is going to see Minako’s production and then there’ll be severe hell to pay”.

There were quiet, mumbling apologies before the three of them emerged from Usagi’s room, Ami smiling and Rei and Usagi glaring at each other. Usagi’s frown immediately disappeared as she noticed Mamoru and Kunzite’s arrival, and she ran forward, arms wide.

“Mamo-chan! Kunzite!” she exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around Mamoru’s shoulders, jumping up as she half-crashed into him. Mamoru took a few steps back in order to stabilize himself from the sudden force and then laughed softly, hugging her back.

“Hi, Usa.”

“Nice to see you too, Usagi,” Kunzite replied, and the short blond gently hit him on the arm, holding Mamoru’s hand with her other hand.

“Shh, you know I like seeing you too.”

“Mhm, sure.”

“Alright, alright.” Makoto grinned, gesturing to the door, “If you guys don’t mind, I don’t want to be ripped apart by Minako for being late to her ‘grand performance’.”

The group walked out of Usagi and Minako’s apartment and began heading over to the main theatre. Mamoru stayed behind with Usagi while she locked the apartment door, and then smiled as she beamed at him. Usagi stood up on her toes and pecked Mamoru on the cheek, taking his hand again and swinging it back and forth as they walked.

“What was that for?” he asked, and Usagi shrugged.

“I dunno. You haven’t complimented me on my dress yet, by the way.”

He laughed and glanced at her. She wasn’t wearing anything too fancy - a floaty pink dress with round pink earrings to match - and Mamoru suddenly frowned.

“How come I have to wear a tuxedo while you’re wearing a semi-formal dress?”

“Oh, Mamo-chan, don’t you know the rules?”

“What rules?”

“That you always have to look much more dashing than me.”

His frown deepened as he tried to comprehend what she just said, and she giggled, poking him on the nose.

“It doesn’t have to make sense, Mamo-chan.” she said, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Also, you look very, very dashing.”

Mamoru smiled. “Thank you, Ms. Tsukino. You look quite beautiful yourself.”

Usagi giggled and swung their hands again. The two walked in silence, behind the group, hand-in-hand, both smiling widely.

*~*~*

 _“How did you get to be here?”_ Minako sang loudly, her voice echoing throughout the auditorium as she pointed at a man, and was then joined by the rest of the cast for _“What was the moment?”_

Although the last piece, _Merrily We Roll Along_ turned out to be Mamoru’s least favorite of all the pieces that the production had put up for the night. A show about how a man had reached the top of the world, but with no family or true friends at the end - what was the point of it?

 _“Rolling along!”_ the ensemble sang together, _“Rolling along!”_

Usagi still had her arm wrapped around Mamoru’s, her head on his shoulder. He glanced down and saw her watching the show very intently, her gaze completely focused on what was happening on the stage.

After the play had ended, Usagi’s friends, Kunzite and Mamoru stood up and applauded the actors and actresses, and they all let out louder cheers when Minako ran up and took a bow. The lights of the auditorium flickered on and people began leaving in order to meet their acquaintances who were involved in the play.

“Well, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Rei offered, shrugging, and Makoto rolled her eyes as she walked to the stairs, following her friends.

“I heard you sniffling when they did _Wicked’s_ ‘Defying Gravity’.”

Rei stopped and blinked in surprise as she flushed a deep red, shaking her head. “It was a very moving performance Minako did, yes, but I didn’t cry.” she crossed her arms and looked away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mako.”

Ami laughed softly and descended down the steps to Rei, who was sulking now. “Nothing wrong with appreciating fine art, Rei.”

“Easy for you to say, Ami - you know everything about every play ever.”

“Well, not every play, I simply--”

“Ami,” Kunzite laughed, patting her on the back, “I don’t think you’re helping Rei’s argument.”

“Hey guys!” Minako called out, waving enthusiastically at them from the bottom of the stairs, still wearing her stage attire, “Over here!”

“Minako!” Usagi all but flew down the steps, wrapping her arms around Minako once she reached her friend. “Minako, you were so good! Rei cried when you sang ‘Defy’--”

“I did not!!” Rei interrupted, following behind her on the steps, “Stop spreading lies about me, Usagi!”

Usagi stuck out her tongue at Rei, and then glanced at Minako, shrugging innocently. “The minute you sang about your friendship with Elphaba, Rei thought it was so moving.”

“Usagi fell asleep during ‘Epiphany’ from _Sweeney Todd_!”

“I did not! I was simply. . .blinking slowly!” Usagi was now the one blushing furiously, crossing her arms. “Rei, you meanie!”

“Blegh!” Rei stuck out her tongue at the short blond, who mirrored her actions, the two frowning at each other.

Makoto sighed and smiled at Minako, shrugging. “We all enjoyed it. You were really great.”

“Wonderful, actually,” Kunzite added, pulling her close to him with a smile, “Theatre does really suit you.”

“Well, of course it does!” Minako rolled her eyes, gently hitting Kunzite on the arm, “Do you think I would’ve invited you guys to something with no class?”

“That’s debatable,” Rei muttered under her breath, but Makoto shushed her gently.

“I didn’t know your voice could range that much,” Ami pointed out, “I mean, you were capable of singing a soprano in _Wicked_ and then an alto in _Merrily We Roll Along_ \- that was very impressive.”

“Oh, Ami,” Minako waved at her friend, but her eyes shone with gratitude, “You’re going to make me cry.”

“Yeah, it was awesome!!” Usagi chimed in, now taking Minako’s hands in hers. “It was Mamo-chan’s first time seeing a play, so--”

“Wait.” Minako interrupted Usagi to stare at Mamoru, “You have never seen a play before?”

Mamoru’s cheeks tinged slightly as six pairs of eyes gaped at him, and he looked down at his shoes, hoping they wouldn’t notice how embarrassed he was. “I mean, I’ve listened to bits and pieces of classicals and symphonies while studying, but no, I haven’t really ever been to a play.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to fix that.” Minako said, and looked up at Kunzite and Usagi. “When it comes for the winter concert, I’m counting on you two to drag him over. Mako,” she nodded at the brunette, “use force if you need to.”

Mamoru laughed nervously but felt uncomfortable with Mako's order until Ami reassuringly pat him on the arm.

*~*~*

After the play, Usagi and Mamoru returned to Mamoru’s apartment, on the account of “it’s cold and I don’t even wanna know what Minako and Kunzite are doing at our place”. Nonetheless, Usagi dragged Mamoru - as well as the blanket on the sofa - to his patio and made him sit down next to her on the patio bench. The soft autumn breeze swirled around the two of them, and Usagi snuggled closer to him under the blanket, holding his hand in hers. Mamoru glanced down at her uncertainly, and the short blond caught his gaze, giving him a questioning look.

“What happened this time, o mighty physics major Chiba?” she asked in a deep voice, and then laughed, glancing up at him.

“I didn’t get _Merrily We Roll Along_ ,” he replied, shrugging, “but you really seemed into it, Usa.”

“I mean, yeah!” Usagi scooted closer to him, slightly frowning at Mamoru, “Why didn’t you get it?”

“Never mind - they didn’t go into a lot of depth because it was just a few scenes of each play, so that’s probably why I don’t get it.”

“No, no, tell me.” she laid her head on his shoulder, her lower lip protruding, “Please?”

Mamoru sighed. “At the beginning of the play they showed us this man with so much money, land, and success - but he doesn’t have any true friends.” he shrugged again, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Then the rest of the play, they go further and further back into his life, just showing us how each event that had lead up to the first scene. I don’t get why they had to show his backstory like that - why show us the past when the future is what matters?”

Usagi thought for a moment but then shrugged. “Because although the future is important, it’s also significant to know the events that lead up to the present?”

“But the past is gone, and the future is the only thing we can fix now.”

“Wasn’t the past considered the future at some point, though?” she asked.

Well, she got him there.

“Mamo-chan, the past is important!” Usagi was now smiling, her grasp on his tightening, “I mean, every event, each action, each decision we make - that has all lead us up to here, the present.” she thought for a moment, “When I decided to come here for college, my decision lead inevitably lead me to meet you.”

Mamoru grinned and nodded. “That’s true.”

“All three tenses are important,” Usagi said, and pecked his cheek. “That’s just how I see it.”

Mamoru sighed. “They should’ve done Shakespeare.”

Usagi laughed and pulled away from him, her eyebrow raised, “What, like Romeo and Juliet?”

“No, maybe just a few famous sonnets, like ‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?’ or something.”

“No, no!” the short blond waved her hand, wrinkling her nose, “Mamo-chan, summer days are way too hot – besides, aren’t sunrays bad for you?”

“What do you propose as a substitute, then, o clever Tsukino?”

“Hmmm,” Usagi thought for a moment, “how about ‘Shall I compare thee to a warm blanket?’?” she held up the blanket that covered the two of them, grinning, “It keeps you warm, and is great for snuggling.”

Mamoru made a mock-buzzing noise, shaking his head. “Sorry, contestant Tsukino – that is not a good substitute.”

“How about. . .hot soup?”

Mamoru laughed. “No, not good enough.”

Usagi frowned. “This judge isn’t fair.”

“Alright, alright,” Mamoru held up his hands in defense, “I’m sorry – try another one.”

She thought for a moment, her mouth twisting as she contemplated her choices, and then grinned. “Moonlight - it’s pretty, isn’t harmful, and,” she glanced up at him, “very romantic.”

“And is that your final answer, contestant?” Mamoru asked, leaning in.

Mamoru’s question was answered with a kiss.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay break has started, therefore an update! For those of you in school, good luck with finals and have an amazing winter vacation :D Thanks so much for the reviews - they make my day so much better when I read them!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5!

As the end of the semester rolled around, Mamoru found himself swarmed with multiple assignments and due dates, every inch of his agenda covered with ink telling him which class deserved which hour of the day. After coming back from class, Kunzite announced he was back and offered to help him out by proofreading his ethics paper. Mamoru gratefully gave it to him, however felt guilty that not even his roommate was immune to the university professors’ punishment of giving assignment after assignment.

Mamoru took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, glancing outside at the rustling trees swaying back and forth, a branch occasionally hitting his window. He could hear leaves swirling in the fast wind, and noticed the sky darkening with grey clouds.

_‘Hm, a storm.’_

He took the last sip of his coffee before getting up and walking over to the kitchen, where his roommate was dozing off by the counter, his ethics paper in his hands.

“Is my essay _that_ boring?” Mamoru asked, pouring himself a new cup, and Kunzite staggered back, his eyes wide. The silver-haired man blinked and then shook his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Jadeite called, complaining about how his group members had given him a bad evaluation for their group project.”

Mamoru chuckled and brought his mug to his lips. “What was it about this time?”

“They said the effort he put into his poster wasn’t enough - apparently it wasn’t ‘attractive enough’ for their target audience.” Kunzite shrugged. “The usual.”

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply but felt his phone buzzing around in his pocket and pulled it out, the words “ONE NEW MESSAGE” flashing brightly.

“Usagi?” Kunzite asked, lifting the paper to his face in an attempt to reread it.

“Um,” Mamoru unlocked his phone, the screen shifting to the messaging app. “Actually, it’s from my lab partner.”

“You’re still working with her?” Kunzite’s eyes widened, putting down Mamoru’s paper. “Mamoru, she’s not good news.”

_‘Oh, here we go again.’_ Mamoru thought.

“Oh, c’mon, she’s a friend.”

“She’s _obsessed_ with having the upper hand.”

Mamoru frowned. “She likes being in _charge_ , there’s a _difference--_ ”

“She’s bossy as hell.”

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes and turned away, grabbing his cup. “Let me know when you’re finished with my paper.”

“So when are you going to tell Usagi about your lovely lab partner?” Kunzite called after him, “Y’know, the lab partner who’s in love with you?”

Mamoru glared at his roommate from his doorsill. “She’s _not_ in love with me - she even _told_ me--”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved his hand, “She told you you’re like ‘the older brother she never had’, all that platonic bullshit.” Kunzite picked up his highlighter, uncapping it to begin editing Mamoru’s paper, “I wouldn’t introduce Usagi to her if I were you.”

The pre-med student frowned. “Usa’s not the type to get overtly jealous.”

Kunzite shrugged. “Maybe not Usagi, but I’m willing to bet all my tuition that _she_ is.”

Mamoru shut his bedroom door behind him, his back against the door. He glanced down at his feet, cup in hand - was Kunzite right? Would things really be at risk if his lab partner found out?

Shaking his head, the dark-haired man sat at his desk and grabbed his phone, skipping over his lab partner’s messages and tapping on Usagi’s contact, typing a new message.

_\--Hey._

_‘What are you doing, Chiba?’_ he thought, watching as the words “Read 1:17 p.m.” appear over his message, _‘She’s going to take this the wrong way.’_

Within seconds he received a reply.

_\--hey! :)_

Mamoru took a deep breath and typed it out.

\-- _We need to talk._

The “read” receipt hovered for a few minutes, and Mamoru felt his stomach plummet. What if she didn’t want to? What if he was being completely ridiculous? What if he scared her off?

_\--sure! can i pick the place? your choices aren’t exactly the best :p_

_\--Yeah, go ahead. I’ll wear my glasses._

_\--such a sweet-talker ;)_

Mamoru smiled and opened his laptop, ready to continue working on his assignments. The tree branch hitting his window increased its speed, now tapping every second. Mamoru sighed and hoped that the weather wouldn’t get worse when he met Usagi.

~*o*O*o*~

It did get worse.

Usagi seemed to not be paying attention to the weather because she opted for another picnic on the rooftop of the Student Center later that day, this time with takeout that Mamoru had to buy. She arrived twenty minutes late to the roof, apologizing for taking so long and blaming it on her outfit, which was a pink shirt and a blue overall skirt. Mamoru shrugged her apologies off before Usagi pecked him on the cheek, complimented him on his glasses, and opened the takeout as she rambled on about Ami’s new research project for HLTH 3301. As she talked, Mamoru felt less and less confident about bringing up why he had brought her here, what he had to tell her.

Fortunately, she had been in her usual chipper mood all throughout their date - as they were walking back to his apartment, she was going on and on about how she couldn’t wait to see her family after months of staying at the university, and had explained what seemed to be every single small detail of her parents and brother’s appearances.

Mamoru simply listened to her rant on, giving a quiet “mhm” every time she paused. The chilly fall breeze swirled around them, engulfing the two in its light grip. Mamoru could start to feel some small drips of rain hitting the back of his neck and he briefly regretted not bringing an umbrella.

“Mamo-chan?”

The dark-haired man felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. “Mm?”

“. . .never mind.”

“No, no, what is it?”

Usagi was quiet for a moment before she sighed. “Why don’t you tell me anything about yourself?”

_‘Oh.’_ Mamoru knew this question was coming ever since he texted her, ever since she agreed to see him today. He hesitated, unsure of how to start.

“Do I share too much?” Usagi asked, turning to face him. Both his hands were in hers now, and she was looking up at him sadly, her expression full of concern. “I know I talk a lot, but I don’t mean to burden you or something.”

“No, no!” Mamoru shook his head, pulling her gently towards a small bench, sitting down on it. A few minutes sitting outside wouldn’t be too bad - the rain would probably stop soon, anyways. “That’s not it, Usa - I love listening to you talk--”

“Then what is it?” the short blond interrupted with a frown, glancing down at her lap. “I know it’s kinda early in our relationship, but I just feel like I don’t know anything about you except that you like your coffee black.”

Mamoru laughed softly and squeezed her hand. “I just. . .”

Usagi sniffled quietly. “Minako said you texted me because you wanted to break up.”

“Wait, what?!” Mamoru’s eyes widened, and guilt immediately flooded through him for making her misunderstand. “No, that’s not why I called you here!”

She got up from the bench, her expression now confused. “Then why did you? You said we had to talk - what did you want to talk about? Why don’t you tell me things??”

“I don’t tell you things because I don’t want to scare you away!”

Usagi blinked and pulled away, staring at him. “What?”

A loud clap of thunder caused them both to jump, surprising them. Drops of water started falling faster and faster, blurring Mamoru’s vision as they fell on his glasses. As the rain began pouring down harder, he took Usagi’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go to my apartment.”

~*o*O*o*~

“It was my sixth birthday, and we were driving somewhere to celebrate.” Mamoru took a deep breath. “That was the last time I ever saw them.”

Usagi nodded silently. She was leaning against the wall, the door closed beside her, as Mamoru was sitting on his bed. He was looking down at his sheets while Usagi stared at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. An occasionally flash of lightning lit up the dark room, but neither acknowledged it, the current topic the focus of both of them. The short blond slowly leaned forward and sat next to him, reaching for him.

“Well, that’s one dark secret of my dark, dark past.” Mamoru joked and Usagi laughed softly, rubbing her hands along his arms. He looked up at her, taking her hands into his. “I just don’t tell these things so easily to people because I don’t want to open myself up too much - they’re private.”

Usagi now felt really guilty for asking - she didn’t mean to force it out of Mamoru. She just wanted to know more about him, who he was. “I’m sorry, Mamo-chan.” she whispered.

He didn’t want her pity. Years and years of seeing pity in people’s eyes made him sick of it - he didn’t want the sad, sympathetic look from her. “Usa--”

Usagi interrupted Mamoru with a hug, her arms around his shoulders. He rested his hands on her hips to bring her closer, but she leaned back, keeping her face close to his. “I’m sorry I asked - I know I’m very nosy.”

“Usa, It’s alright.”

Usagi frowned. “But it’s not! Mamo-chan, it’s something _important_ that happened to you - it’s your p--”

“Usa, please,” he said a little firmly, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

She sighed and looked down quietly. The thunder outside broke the silence in Mamoru’s bedroom as neither of the inhabitants looked at each other for a few moments.

“Rei said she knew it’d be a bad idea if I was too nosy.”

Mamoru laughed softly, already feeling lighter. “Well, you break into other people’s apartments drunk, so I agree with that - you _are_ nosy.”

Usagi giggled, gently hitting him on the shoulder. “Stop bringing that up - you make me feel guilty every time.”

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“Well, I have a proposition.”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “‘Proposition’? Did Ami teach you that word?”

Usagi stuck out her tongue. “She might have.”

“And what is this proposition, o great Tsukino?”

“I propose that we take a nap, together, just like when we first met.”

“Hmm, why?”

“Ami told me sleeping releases a hormone!” Usagi smiled and grabbed one of Mamoru’s pillows, hugging it. “It helps you relax, or something. It’s what _you_ need in this situation after your pushy girlfriend pushed some dark secrets out of you.”

“You mean the hormone ‘melatonin’?”

Usagi rolled her eyes. “You’re a melatonin.”

Mamoru laughed and leaned back, falling against his pillows. “Well, I’m up for that.”

Usagi moved forward and snuggled closer to him. She rest her head under his chin, her arms around his chest. “You would make a great teddy bear for snuggling, Mamo-chan.”

Mamoru frowned. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No, no!” Usagi laughed, poking his chest. “Look at all this lean muscle. You call this fat?”

“Then what did you mean?”

Usagi reached out and plucked his glasses off of his face. “I mean you’re great at snuggling, you nerd.”

The dark-haired man laughed and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head, taking his glasses from her. “You call me a nerd, but I’m not the one with the weird hairstyle.”

“Shh, I’m trying to sleep.”

It wasn’t until moments later, when Kunzite softly knocked against his door, that Mamoru woke up, silently thanking his roommate for the edited copy of his paper. It also wasn’t until he glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms that he realized he forgot to tell her about his lab partner.

Shaking his head, he kissed her head again and began to doze off once more. It wasn’t of too much importance - he could always tell her later.

Right?

~*o*O*o*~

Usagi hummed quietly as she skipped through the halls of the Natural Sciences building, swinging her bag back and forth. Mamoru had told her he would be in the lab all day, as some important extraction was taking place, and his lab partner apparently wanted him to be there for it. Minako had suggested Usagi visit him, as he’d be “hooped up, like a chicken”, to which Ami corrected her with “cooped up”.

As the short blond approached Lab 3.25C, she leaned in, watching the inhabitants in lab coats. She noticed Mamoru talking to a red-haired woman, whose back was to the glass. Usagi gently knocked on the glass window, waving at Mamoru. The dark-haired man’s expression brightened and he waved back with a gloved hand, quickly saying something to the woman before him before heading over to the door to let Usagi in. The short blond rocked back and forth on her pink flats, her smile widening as Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her from behind the glass as he took off his gloves.

Usagi giggled and knocked gently on the door again. “Let me in, otherwise I’ll use my special attacks!”

Mamoru rolled her eyes at her and opened the door, letting out a small sound of surprise as his girlfriend launched into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I brought you a cookie!” Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out the small clear cellophane bag in which the mentioned dessert lay. “My TA for History brought us all end-of-the-semester treats, so I stole one for you.”

“Well hello to you too.” Mamoru chuckled, and Usagi stood up on her toes, pecking his lips.

“Mm, you’re wearing a lab coat and goggles today?” the short blond poked at the safety glasses around his eyes, “I prefer your eyeglasses.”

Mamoru laughed. “Yes, I think we both know how much you like my glasses.”

“So, is this the wonderful girlfriend we’ve been hearing so much about?” A man with shoulder-length light brown hair in a lab coat walked up to the couple, glancing at Usagi.

“That depends.” Usagi shrugged, smiling. “Have you been hearing good things or bad things?”

The man grinned. “Only good.”

“Then yes!” the short blond grinned. “I’m Usagi Tsukino.”

Mamoru gestured to the man beside him, “This is Zoisite - he’s in our year but he acts like he owns the place.”

“Well, I do!” Zoisite shrugged. “I’ve been in this lab since last year - you would think I’d know better than you.”

Usagi giggled while Mamoru rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Usa, let me introduce you to the others.”

“Oh, please,” Zoisite extended his arm to halt them, “I want to know more about Usagi.”

Before Mamoru could reply, Usagi laughed, nodding enthusiastically. “Well, I’m a first year, I’m a Political Science major, and I think Mamoru Chiba is the most handsome-est man in the world.”

Zoisite laughed as Mamoru turned a bright red, placing his hands on her shoulders. “U-Usa--”

“Mamoru,” a new voice spoke up, and a tall woman with dark red hair swept back in a ponytail stepped up, her dark eyes behind her goggles watching Usagi, “Won’t you introduce us?”

“Oh, of course!” Mamoru nodded and gestured to the new arrival, who was taking off her gloves. “This is my girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino. Usa, this is--”

“Beryl Morga,” the woman said, extending a pale hand to the short blond, “Mamoru’s lab partner.”

“Nice to meet you!” Usagi shook her hand, a bright smile on her face. “If you’re Mamo-chan’s lab partner, you must be very smart as well!”

“I’d like to think so.” Beryl nodded. She didn't take her eyes off of Usagi, slowly putting her hands back in her white lab coat’s pockets. A silence fell upon the lab until the corners of Beryl’s lips curled upwards, her smile not matching her icy expression.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, _Usagi.”_

“You too!” the blond took Mamoru’s arm, “Now, let’s get to the food I brought.”

“Alright, alright,” Mamoru nodded to the others in the lab, “I’ll be back in thirty minutes - is that okay, Beryl?”

The red-haired woman simply nodded. “Have fun.”

As the couple left the lab, Zoisite glanced at Beryl, who was watching them leave. “Beryl--”

“Don’t, Zoisite.” she replied softly, her eyes not leaving the window. “Just don’t.”

Zoisite opened his mouth to say something further but then closed it, shaking his head and turning back to his fumehood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the reviews + favorites! This chapter has a bit of implied sex - nothing explicit, I promise - they just talk about it, and the scene ends before anything actually happens. If you’re uncomfortable reading, though, stop reading after “The kiss continued where it left off”, and skip over to “Usagi woke to her phone buzzing quietly”. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bye, Mamo-chan!” Usagi pecked Mamoru on the cheek before turning to leave, waving at him. “It was nice meeting you, Zoisite!”

“Bye, Usa.” Mamoru grinned as Zoisite waved behind him. Once she closed the door, Usagi blew a kiss at Mamoru through the glass window, smiling and waving one last time as he pretended to catch the kiss. As soon as she left, Zoisite turned to Mamoru, who was grabbing a new pair of lab gloves. The two were the only ones left in the lab ever since Mamoru returned from his lunch date with Usagi, and the lab was silent except for the hum of the fan behind the fume hood. 

“So...Usagi?”

“Mhm.”

“How long were you going to wait until you told Beryl?” 

Mamoru groaned and turned to his colleague as he pulled his gloves on, his eyes narrowed. “Did Kunzite put you up to this?”

“No, not this time,” the long-haired man shook his head, turning back to the fume hood, “I’m asking this by myself.”

“Zoisite--”

“Mamoru, you should’ve seen the way she was looking at Usagi - it was like a mountain lion staring at its prey.”

Mamoru barked out a laugh, but Zoisite’s serious glare immediately silenced him. He rolled his eyes at his friend and turned to grab a Pasteur pipette from the supplies table. “Zoisite, I don’t think she’d actually  _ do _ anything. You were there, she said I was like ‘the older brother she never had’.”

“Do you even  _ know _ women, Mamoru?”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, picking up a rubber bulb. “Do  _ you?” _

Zoisite pointed at him. “ _ Touché. _ What I mean is do you even know if her intentions are good? I mean, the woman practically  _ reeks _ of evil.”

Mamoru sighed and walked over to the fume hood. “She likes being in charge - that doesn’t mean she’s evil, Zoi.”

“Yeah, you see the good in  _ everyone.” _

The taller man frowned as he snapped the rubber bulb onto the pipette, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Beryl is most likely plotting the destruction of your and Usagi’s relationship, and you’d think she’s throwing you a birthday party.”

The lab was silent again, the fume hood fan loudly blowing a few filter papers off the wall. Mamoru stood still as he stared at his colleague, his face shocked. Zoisite sighed and faced the taller man, uncertain. 

“Look, Mamoru. You know how easily jealous she gets - even if she  _ says  _ she doesn’t like you  _ like that, _ that doesn’t mean she  _ feels _ that way,” the shorter man shrugged, “Beryl gets upset when you don’t let her lead on an experiment, even if she said that she doesn’t want to.”

“But she--”

“Do whatever you wanna do, okay?” Zoisite grabbed the pipette from Mamoru’s hand, pointing at him with his free hand, “We’re not going to stop you. Just be careful - you don’t want to lose Usagi’s trust.”

“I won’t.” 

“Mamoru--”   
“I  _ won’t. _ Beryl wouldn’t do something that bad - you don’t know her as well as I do.”

The shorter man threw his hands up in the air, dropping the pipette into a beaker of acid before storming away, “Ugh, fine, don’t listen to me! Don’t come crying to me when Kunzite finds out!”

Worry flooded through Mamoru immediately. “Zoi, wait!”

The long-haired man stopped, but didn’t turn. 

“Do you honestly think…” Mamoru hesitated, unsure of how to ask, “...do you honestly think she could hurt her? Usa’s innocent in all this, she doesn’t need to be involved.”

Zoisite sighed. “You should still tell her about it. If you don’t, then eventually she’ll be up to her knees in this shit.”

~*o*O*o*~

It wasn’t until a quiet Sunday afternoon that Mamoru found himself wanting to talk about  _ it _ , the situation at hand, the problem.

Beryl.

Mamoru was going through online flashcards for his medical terminology class while Usagi lounged comfortably on his bed. Magazines and candy bars littered the bed by her ponytails as she leaned back on the pillows, her legs crossed as she flipped through a small comic book. The glare of Mamoru’s laptop was giving him a slight headache, and he took it as a sign to finally tell Usagi about Beryl.

“Usa?” 

She didn’t move, her eyes still scanning the contents of her comic book. “Mmm?”

“I think we...need to talk.”

Usagi blinked and sat up, staring at Mamoru from her position perched up on his bed. “About what?”

Mamoru sighed, turning from his desk. “I, uh, think that there’s something that you should know.”   
Usagi raised an eyebrow.

“About Beryl.”

“Oh, your lab partner!” Usagi fell back onto the bed, resting against the cushions. She grabbed a magazine and idly turned through the pages. “She was really beautiful, her hair was like the ultimate fabulous goal - Minako would probably agree with me. It kinda reminded me of this one model I found in this magazine...lemme see...”

“Usa, this is kind of important.” Mamoru sighed and closed his laptop, getting up from his chair. Kunzite had given him hell ever since he heard from Zoisite that Beryl had met Usagi, giving him an earful with numerous “ _ are you even worried for her safety _ ”s and “ _ are you out of your mind” _ s. It had given the physics major quite a lot to think about, and, two midterms and a final paper later, he came to the conclusion to tell her about Beryl. 

“Usa,” he sat down next to her on the bed, resting his hand on her shoulder, “I think you should be careful with her.”   
Usagi frowned and cast the magazine aside, half-throwing it onto the already-growing pile near the pillows. “Why?”

“Beryl and I have...a complicated relationship.”

Usagi’s frown deepened and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Did you guys date?”

“No, no!” Mamoru shook his head, taking Usagi’s hands in his. “We met last year during orientation, and talked a few times over the summer. We ended up working in the same lab together, and studied for classes together.” Mamoru scratched the back of his head. “In the middle of our second semester, though, she told me she really liked me, and I kinda….”

“Kinda….?” Usagi leaned in, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“I told her I didn’t feel the same way.”

“Mhm?”

“And she said that was fine, but my friends-  _ I  _ feel as if she’s up to no good given her….characteristics.”

“Mmm…..characteristics as in she thinks vanilla is better than chocolate?” Usagi laughed. 

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, now feeling stressful. “I--  _ what?? _ Usa, this is  _ serious _ .”

“Okay, okay!” The blond nodded, propping her elbows up on her knees. “That is quite a situation. Did you explicitly tell her that you weren’t interested?”

“Yeah.”

“Mmm…” Usagi took Mamoru’s hands in hers again. “Very interesting, Mr. Chiba.”

“I just don’t want her to hurt us, or  _ you _ , you know?” Mamoru shifted slightly, his grip on Usagi’s hands tightening, “I think that she’s really capable of that. She’s very headstrong, and--”

“Is she a black belt?” Usagi cut in. 

“What? No, she isn’t.”

“Then I’ll be fine!” Usagi laughed softly, poking her boyfriend on the nose. “I also have super strong Makoto to protect mel! Don’t worry--”

“Usa, this is  _ important!!” _ Mamoru interrupted her, pulling his hands away, “You have to understand-- Beryl could actually do some serious damage!”

Usagi frowned, crossing her arms. “Mamo-chan, she’s like an ex-girlfriend who you just so happen to still see on a day-to-day basis - I’m sorry that I don’t see what’s wrong with that!”

Mamoru let out a small growl, getting up from the bed and shaking his head. “Why don’t you take anything seriously? Is everything just a big game to you, Usa??”

“What?!” Usagi demanded, and stood up on the other side of the bed, pointing an accusing finger at her boyfriend. “I may take things lightheartedly, but that just prevents me from becoming a tightwad always worrying about every little thing!”

“This  _ isn’t  _ a little thing!!” Mamoru half-yelled, “This is serious, she could actually do something to you, and I don’t want that to happen!”

“Why do you care so much?!” Usagi asked, her own voice rising. “Just a few days ago you had no problem with me meeting her! How do I know you’re just trying to keep me apart from her because--”

“Because what??” 

Usagi shook her head. “Forget it.” She turned and picked up her bag, which was lying by the side of Mamoru’s bed. She started stuffing her magazines and candy bars inside angrily. “I need to go.”

Mamoru felt a sudden pang of guilt. Usagi had a right to leave - they could both blow off some steam before either of them said anything stupid, but need took over reason and he turned towards her. “No, tell me what you were going to say, Usa.”

She shook her head as she reached for the bedroom door. “It’s nothing. Have a good night.”

“Usa--”   
“Mamo-chan, it’s  _ nothing! _ It’s stupid!” Usagi opened the door, turning away. 

“How can it be stupid?” Mamoru demanded, his voice breaking a bit as he followed her, “If you’re saying it, I guarantee it won’t be stupid.”

“Just forget about it, okay??” Usagi was already halfway across the living room, not stopping to look at him. “I don’t want to give you any more trouble when you’re already worrying about this Beryl situation.”

Mamoru’s mind was a scrambled mess. Usagi was already reaching for the main doorknob, adjusting her bag strap across her shoulder. She seemed so downcast, so  _ sad-- _ had  _ he _ done that to her?? 

She was going to leave. All because he had waited so long to tell her about this, about his messed up life. His mind flipped back and forth between blaming himself for not telling her earlier and wondering if Beryl was even capable of doing such damage.

Usagi’s back was facing him, and he could hear the click of the doorknob turning as she grasped it and pulled it back, and--

“I’m only worried about Beryl because she’s dangerous and I’m in love with you!”

Both Usagi and Mamoru froze. It took a few seconds for Mamoru to understand that  _ he _ had said that, and that neither of them had actually said that word -- “the ‘L’ word” as Zoisite liked to call it -- before just then. He gulped and backed away, feeling as if his stomach had dropped fifty feet.

It wasn’t like he was lying. Every moment with Usagi had been wonderful and carefree - not particularly in a bad way, but he felt happy when he was with her. He looked forward to seeing her, and her smile brightened every moment they had together, despite the situation. 

And now she was staring at him, and Mamoru felt like he did something wrong. 

“I--I--”

“You….what?” Usagi asked, stepping forward. Her bright blue eyes were wide in shock, and Mamoru wasn’t sure if he was to repeat the same thing he said or lie.

He chose lie. “She’s a dangerous woman and I, uh, am worried for your safety.”

“No, no,” Usagi was suddenly in front of him, reaching for him, “Mamo-chan, you  _ love  _ me?”

“I’m an idiot.” Mamoru gulped again. “Did I say the magic words too early?” 

Tears welled up in Usagi’s eyes and she sniffled quietly, pulling him close to her. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh.”

Usagi hugged Mamoru tightly, her tears staining his shirt. Mamoru didn’t care, but he was a bit concerned as her reaction wasn’t one he was expecting. “Usa?”

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Usagi shook her head, glancing up at him. Her cheeks were a rosy red as tears continued to stream across them, and she laughed quietly. “I should’ve taken this more seriously, but I-I’m sorry I just can’t see her as...dangerous.”

“I might just be overreacting.” Mamoru shrugged, and wiped one of her tears with his thumb. He could feel his own eyes welling up slightly, and he shook his head. “Kunzite and Zoisite told me to be careful, and to tell you about her.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Usagi giggled, and rested her hands on his face. “Look, you’re crying, too.”

“Urg, I know,” Mamoru laughed and tried to lift up his glasses to wipe them away, but Usagi distracted him with a kiss. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him down a bit, but kept the other on his cheek. Mamoru shifted slightly, resting his hands on her hips to bring her closer. He felt her one of her hands trail up to his head, her fingers running through his hair, and he let out a content sigh, smiling as he kissed her.

“I love you.” Mamoru repeated.

Her reply came back like a soft whisper and Mamoru almost missed it. “I love you too.”

The physics major pulled back from Usagi. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, now I’m the idiot.” Usagi laughed, and Mamoru kissed her forehead. 

“I think it’s great - we can be two idiots in love.” 

Usagi grinned. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

The kiss continued where it left off, but Usagi became more handsy, her fingers pulling at Mamoru’s shirt or running through his hair. Mamoru gently pulled her hands down, his breath just as quick as her own. He stared at her for a moment, his heart beating quickly, and then pointed at her.

“Do you…?”

“Yes.”

Mamoru frowned. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“You didn’t have to.”

The taller of the two hesitated slightly and Usagi backed away, glancing up at him. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Mamoru scratched the back of his head. “I, uh….haven’t exactly done this before.”

Usagi blinked before nodding, her smile warm. “Neither have I.” 

“You’re alright with this, then?” Mamoru asked, gesturing to nothing in particular, “This whole, uh--”

“Mamoru Chiba, physics major with a pre-med focus, second year,” Usagi laughed, “can’t say the word ‘sex’?”

Mamoru flushed a bit. “Can we get back to where we were kissing, please?”

Usagi shrugged, gesturing to the entire living room. “As much as I’d like to stay here, I don’t think we can afford to scar Kunzite.”

After a quick glance at his roommate’s empty bedroom, Mamoru grinned. “Meet you in my room, then?.”

“Deal.”

Mamoru quickly ran into Kunzite’s room, half-yanking open the bedside drawer. He grabbed a condom and headed back to his bedroom, almost slamming the door behind him. 

~*o*O*o*~

Usagi woke to her phone buzzing quietly on Mamoru’s nightstand. Flailing around blindly, she grabbed the small pink device and slid past the lock screen, pressing the “1” on her messaging app. 

_ \--Would you like to hang out this Saturday?  _

_ I know a new ice cream shop opened a few blocks down of Central Ave. We can walk there. _

Usagi smiled and shifted slightly so as to not wake up her sleeping boyfriend, whose arms were around her bare waist. 

_ \--hey!! i’d LOVE to, what time?  _

Her phone buzzed almost immediately.  _ \--Whenever you’re free. _

“Mmph,” Mamoru mumbled, his mouth now on her neck, “Who’s texting you?” 

“Why?” Usagi asked, smiling as she glanced back at him, “Are you going to distract me?”

Mamoru grinned at her, running his hands through her hair, which was now slightly disheveled and free from its’ usual bun-and-ponytail hairstyle. “Given what we just did, um,  _ yes.” _

Usagi laughed and ruffled Mamoru’s equally messy hair with one hand as she used her other to type out her reply.

_ \--how about 3? i think it’d be perfect weather then if we’re walking :p _

_ \--Sounds great. See you then, Usagi. _

_ \--ttyl Beryl!! :) _

Usagi locked her phone and set it aside, snuggling deeper into the covers towards Mamoru. “That was nice.”

“That was very nice.” Mamoru agreed, beaming as he pushed a long strand of her hair away from her face. “You’re so beautiful, Usa.”

Usagi blushed lightly, her grin widening. “You’re quite the handsome one yourself.”

“Should I say the magic words again?”

“No, silly,” Usagi poked his nose, sticking out her tongue, “You’ll ruin the magic of them. Unlike your glasses, the words have a limited amount of magic to them.”

“Who on Earth told you that?” Mamoru asked incredulously.

“It doesn’t matter. Now shh, we both need our melatonin, remember?”

“You’re a melatonin.” Mamoru said in a mock-high voice, and Usagi pushed him gently, laughing.

“Rude.”

The two kissed before returning to their snuggling positions, sleep recurring to the both of them. Usagi quickly glanced back at her phone, hoping that because she had agreed to meet up with Beryl, nothing bad would happen. Beryl had ran after her after she left Mamoru’s lab a few days ago, suggesting that they hang out some time and exchange numbers. Usagi was more than open to the idea, wanting to become close friends with Mamoru’s lab partner. She was going to mention it to Mamoru when they met up, but they had such a huge fight about it that now she was  _ sure _ something was wrong with Beryl. 

But she  _ was _ a human - she would be open to talking and discussing things, right? Whatever feelings Beryl had towards her, Usagi was sure that nothing couldn’t be fixed with a long talk and some ice cream. 

She shook her head and turned back to Mamoru, who was dozing off beside her. She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend’s forehead, pulling the covers over both of them. Usagi could worry about Beryl later. All that mattered now was that she loved her Mamo-chan, and he loved her back. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! Again, I have no intention of dropping this story. I DO have an ending planned, and so it may take a long time, but this story will end properly. Thank you guys for being so patient, and for all the wonderful comments/reviews <3
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!! midnightdrops(dot)tumblr(dot)com
> 
> Enjoy!

Beryl let out an exhausted sigh before taking a sip of her espresso. Usagi was fifteen minutes late, despite the fact that she told Beryl she would meet her at the ice cream shop rather than at her apartment. Beryl wasn’t too content with the change in plans, but she accepted it as she preferred to walk alone anyways. 

Her phone buzzed against the marble countertop and she slid past the lock screen, tapping on the “1” hovering over her messaging app. 

_ \--hey hey!! ts a few blocks down of central, right? _

She sighed and typed back.  _ \--Yes, the red and white building. I’m sitting in one of the booths.  _

_ \--alrighty! i’m on my way! :) :) :) _

Beryl blinked. She was on her way? Now? At 3:17, when they had decided to meet at 3?

She groaned and fell back onto her chair, running a hand through her long hair. When Usagi was first introduced to her as Mamoru’s girlfriend, the redhead had believed it wouldn’t have lasted too long. Given Zoisite’s worried expression to her quiet response, she knew that it wouldn’t be long before Mamoru’s friends told Usagi about her, the girl who had liked Mamoru first, the girl who had her feelings shot down. 

The lab partner. 

A bell suddenly rang as the shop’s door swung open, interrupting Beryl’s thoughts and revealing a cheerful Usagi. She waved at Beryl and plopped down in the booth seat across from her, rubbing her hands along her arms.

“It’s  _ so _ cold outside!” she exclaimed, shuddering slightly before turning around, waving at the cashier. “Can I get a peppermint hot chocolate, with lots of whipped cream?”

“It’s nice to see you.” Beryl said, and the blond turned to face her, beaming. 

“You too!” Usagi unzipped her puffy blue jacket and pushed it to the side of her seat. “How’s your week been?”

“It’s been rather chaotic, what with finals coming up,” Beryl took another sip of her coffee, watching the blond smile slightly as her drink arrived. “How about you?”

Usagi hummed as she twirled her red straw in her peppermint hot chocolate, watching the foam bubbles on top of the whipped cream emerge and pop. “Switching to political science classes hasn’t been the easiest transition, but it’s okay! My professors are super cool.”

Beryl nodded and looked down at the table, gently setting her drink onto her coaster. “Usagi, there’s a reason I wanted to meet with you.”

Usagi glanced up at the girl across from her. “What is it?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Mamoru.” 

Her head tilted slightly. “Mm?”

“I just wanted to let you know that we have history.” 

“Oh!” Usagi shifted, now sitting up straight and hands crossed politely. “Go ahead.” 

“We met during freshman orientation and discussed classes and futures over the summer. We’re both research assistants for the same lab and we formed study groups with a few of our mutual friends,” Beryl hesitated, unsure if she should go on, but Usagi nodded quietly. “I told him I wanted to be more than friends, but he said that he wanted to focus more on his future.”

She looked up at the blond across from her, who was quietly sipping her hot chocolate. Usagi didn’t say anything, and Beryl shrugged. “I just wanted to let you know - the life of a premed can be rather….demanding.” 

Usagi lowered her cup and tapped on her chin thoughtfully. “Well,” she said slowly, “if he wants to focus more on his studies, then that’s fine by me.”

“What if you two break up because of it?” the redhead leaned in, eyes narrowing. “Won’t that make you upset?” 

“It’s his future to decide!” Usagi smiled. “I don’t want to be the reason he doesn’t get what he wants. I know Mamo-chan works hard, and if he wants to keep going for his dream, it’ll hurt to break up but I’m not gonna stop him.” 

Beryl blinked for a few moments before she leaned back into her seat, a small genuine smile on her lips. “You’re a very kind person, Usagi.” 

“Thank you!” the blond grinned and drank some more of her hot chocolate, letting out a hum of satisfaction. “I like to think I am.”

The two sat in silence before Beryl took one last sip of her coffee and pat her mouth dry with a napkin. Usagi glanced up at the redhead as she stood up and extended a hand to the blond. 

“Thank you for meeting with me today. I really appreciated it, Usagi.”

“No problem!” Usagi took her hand and shook it enthusiastically, both of her hands covering Beryl’s, “Good luck with finals, I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Beryl’s small grin widened into an actual smile. “Thank you, good luck to you as well. I’ll see you later.” 

And with that, Beryl waved goodbye as she left the ice cream shop. Usagi leaned back in the booth seat and let out a sigh. She was kind of surprised that she had managed to tell Beryl that she was okay with Mamoru’s career choices. It was true that she loved him, but she wasn’t sure if she would feel alright with just  _ letting  _ him go like that if she had to. 

_ ‘If we had to break up because of his career….’ _ Usagi unconsciously tugged on a ponytail before shaking her head. They would be able to get through it together. She loved Mamo-chan and he loved her, so they could do this. 

They would do this. 

~*o*O*o*~

Minako was having a terrible day. 

First of all, her iced tea that she had waited in line for twenty-three minutes had been unsweetened when she  _ clearly asked for sweetened, no sir I am not giving you lip, all I want is my damn iced tea.  _

Second of all, one of the assholes she was forced to daily work with had been whining during the entire shift, complaining about how the theatre club didn’t deserve the funding it was given, and how the chess club was  _ eons _ better. If Minako didn’t know any better, she would have leaned over and throttled the guy there and then. 

Third of all, apparently the girls were having a study session at her and Usagi’s place this evening, which no one reminded her about, so she showed up thirty-five minutes late  _ with an unsweetened iced tea _ and her three best friends looking unimpressed as she complained about her day and unlocked the front door. 

Lastly, her roommate walked in the door crying her eyes out, her loud sniffles making Minako want to suddenly murder whoever had put her best friend in such a situation. 

“What’s wrong??” Rei asked, immediately hurrying to the blond’s side, but Usagi shook her head, her usually-chipper demeanor completely dampened by her tears. 

“Usagi,” Makoto said calmly, “we can’t help you if--”

“I-I might have to graduate late!!” Usagi burst out, burying her face in her hands, “My advisor said I haven’t been taking the right classes, a-and I started t-too late, and--”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Usagi,” Minako was already gently tugging Usagi towards the living room, patting the seat next to her. She helped Usagi sit next to her as Rei went to get a glass of water, all of them focusing on the crying blond, “What happened?”

Usagi took a deep breath but faltered, thick tears streaming down her cheeks. “I talked to my advisor today, and s-she said that I can’t switch to Political Science unless I want to graduate late. My parents said they want me staying here for eight semesters only, I-I can’t switch unless I add one or two more classes each semester.” 

“One or two doesn’t seem so bad!” Ami grinned as Rei set a cup of water in front of Usagi, “Usagi, one more class may seem challenging, but you can do it! You’ll just have to be a bit more organized.”

“What if I-I can’t, though?” Usagi burst out, shaking her head. “I don’t w-wanna fail, Ami, I-I don’t!!” 

“You  _ can _ do it, though,” Makoto smiled at her friend, leaning over and rubbing her back, “It’ll be more challenging as Ami said, but you’ll get to be pursuing something you’re passionate about, right?” 

“I-I….” the sniffling blond glanced down at her lap. “I’m still not sure. I don’t know what I should choose, both are interesting, but I’m not sure which to pick.” 

“Pros/cons list?” Ami piped up, holding up a notepad. She scooched closer to Usagi, flipping open to a clean sheet with a pencil at the ready. “It could help you decide which one is better?” 

Usagi shrugged and sniffled. “I don’t know.” 

“We could go out for dinner afterwards,” Rei offered, a small smile on her lips. “It’d make you feel better, wouldn’t it?” 

Usagi let out a small laugh before noticing the papers and binders on the coffee table. “Oh, shoot, we had a study session today--”

“It’s fine, Usagi,” Minako waved her hand. “I was getting sick of reading about Hamlet and his daddy issues anyways.”

“B-But Ami has a test tomorrow! A test over patomy and-- no, anamy, n-no, anat--”

“Usagi,” Ami leaned over and rest her hand on her friend’s before squeezing it gently, “My anatomy test is not the only thing in my life - you’re so much more important, and this is your  _ career _ we’re talking about.”

“Not to mention Ami’s probably been studying for this test since winter break,” Rei added in, shrugging with a smile.

“And she’s probably had flashcards made since the beginning of the last semester,” Makoto laughed, and Minako joined in, bending over and clutching her stomach as she guffawed. 

Ami flushed a bright pink but rolled her eyes as Usagi giggled quietly, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry you guys have to--”

“Dude, that’s what we’re  _ here _ for!” Minako cut her off, waving her hand again. “You know what they say - ‘if you want to go far, go alone - but if you want to go quickly, go by car’!”

“That can’t be right, Minako.” Rei said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Actually, it’s ‘if you want to go  _ quickly _ , go alone, but if you want to go far, go together’,” Ami corrected, to which Minako stuck out her tongue.

“That’s what I meant. We’re in this with you, Usagi.”

Usagi smiled and let out a weak laugh, her flushed face finally bright. “Thanks, guys.”

~*o*O*o*~

“Do you remember when you first stumbled in here?”

Usagi let out a small laugh, shifting slightly in Mamoru’s arms. The two were sitting on Mamoru’s bed, entangled in each other’s arms, neither of them paying attention to the movie that was playing on his laptop. “Yeah, I do.”

“You were _so_ _drunk_.”

“Yes, I  _ know _ , Mamo-chan. I was there.”

Mamoru laughed and poked his girlfriend. “It was adorable.”

“You were wearing such an ugly shirt,” Usagi shook her head and glanced at the closet, “Is it still in there? Can I burn it?”

“Oh, c’mon, my fashion sense isn’t  _ that _ bad.”

“Mamo-chan, Rei says she’s  _ this _ close to sneaking in while you have class and cleansing your spirit by burning your entire closet.”

Mamoru laughed again but stopped once he noticed Usagi didn’t join his laughter. He looked down at her, eyes wide. “Was that a joke?”

“Of course it was, silly!” Usagi burst into giggles and hit him lightly on his arm, “Gosh, you’re such a nerd.”

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply before his phone went off, the words  _ “7 pm - edit ethics paper” _ flashing on the screen in bright letters. 

“One sec,” he reached out and turned the alarm off before leaning forward to pull his laptop forward. He paused the movie and opened up his ethics paper in a side window, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table and putting them on before scrolling over his paper. Usagi watched as he read through his paper and smiled. It was these quiet moments she loved, admiring the way he worked diligently, his dark blue eyes determined. Although she preferred him smiling and laughing, watching him be serious was just as lovable. It wasn’t long until she sat up and sighed. 

“I promise, I’ll be finished super soon--” 

“No, no,” Usagi shook her head and shifted, resting her head on Mamoru’s shoulder, “it’s not that. I talked to my advisor.”

“And? Is your switch official?”

“No,” the blond sighed again and nervously twisted the end of a ponytail around her finger. She could feel her heart sinking as she thought about it and tugged on her ponytail. “I haven’t been taking the right classes to start out, and if I wanna switch to Political science, there’s a slight chance I’ll have to graduate late unless I add an extra class or two each semester.”

“Oh.” Mamoru typed a bit and saved his essay’s word document and turned to her. “Do you still want to switch, then?”

“Yeah,” Usagi nodded but then scratched her head. “Well, maybe. I’m not exactly sure. I’ve talked to the girls about it, and--”

Usagi was cut off by Mamoru’s phone, and he held up an index finger to Usagi, his expression apologetic as he brought his phone up to his ear. “Hello? Oh hi, Dr. -- oh yeah, definitely!” he mouthed the word “research” at Usagi before nodding. “Yeah, of course.”

Usagi could barely make out what was being said on the other line, and she glanced at Mamoru’s computer, where his paper was open on the screen. She pursed her lips slightly and turned to Mamoru, who seemed a bit frazzled. 

“I-- isn’t Zoisite supposed to be in today?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “He’s not? My mistake, I must have missed the schedule this morning, I’m really really sorry about that.”

_ “I just wanted to let you know - the life of a premed can be rather demanding.”  _

Usagi gulped and picked up her phone, pressing the home button to check the time. It was already evening, and Mamoru had spent the entire Sunday with her, distracted by her and not even noticing that he was supposed to come into research today. A pang of guilt struck Usagi and she grabbed her purse, rummaging through for her keys. Was she the reason Mamoru forgot? 

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll definitely come in next time. Again, I apologize. Thanks.” Mamoru hung up and let out a huge sigh of relief. “Phew, that went well.”

“Yeah?” Usagi smiled weakly. “I’m sorry you missed research.” 

“Oh no, it was fine.” Mamoru smiled at her and leaned back on his bed. “Turns out, Beryl showed up and took over. I just have to remember to come in next time,” he let out another sigh of relief. “Alright, so what were we talking about? Your major?”

“Actually, I gotta get home,” Usagi pointed at the door, “Minako said she wanted me home by 7:30 because she needs someone to watch Luna and Artemis while she goes on her date with Kunzite.” 

“Usa, when have you  _ ever _ been on time for anything?” Mamoru chuckled, pulling her gently. Usagi flinched slightly and Mamoru immediately let go, frowning. 

“Usa?” he asked, “Usa, I was joking--”

“I know!” Usagi laughed weakly, “I know.”

“If you need to go, I won’t stop you,” Mamoru gave a small smile, “I was just suggesting you stay for five more minutes.”

“I think I’m gonna go, actually. I’ll let myself out,” Mamoru leaned in to kiss her, but she turned and pecked him on the cheek, “Love you, Mamo-chan.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mamoru nodded and frowned, keeping a hand over his cheek, “Love you too, Usa.”

An hour later, lounged on her bed with Luna purring on her lap, Usagi heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. She reached over and swiped past the lock screen, tapping on the “ONE NEW MESSAGE” blinking at her. Mamoru’s contact information popped up, his message highlighted at the bottom of their conversation. 

_ \--Hey, I feel like I didn’t actually get to talk to you about the whole graduating thing. I’m sorry that towards the end I was swamped with my paper and research, but I really want to hear you talk about your coursework. Let me when you’re free next, we’ll talk about it then. :-) _

Usagi pursed her lips, unsure. She didn’t want to burden Mamoru with this new problem, especially when it was evident that he had enough on his plate already. She could just go talk to the girls about it again, but just the thought of bothering them about it again…

Artemis let out a loud meow, interrupted her thoughts. He leapt up onto her bed and curled up by her legs, meowing. Usagi laughed lightly and reached over, scratching him under the chin. 

_ \--nah its all good, we can talk later!! :) :) :)  _

_ \--Are you sure? I really want to help out, Usa. _

_ \--sorry mamo-chan i gotta go take care of smthn, i’ll ttyl _

_ \--Okay. Love you, Usa. :-) _

\-- _ :) _

Mamoru blinked at his phone. Usagi always replied with a kissy emoji or heart-eyed face, or three thousand “love you more!!”s when he texted her “love you”. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, lying back onto his pillow. Usagi had seemed a bit off when she was over - when he joked about her being late, she usually would have just smacked him on the arm, but today she seemed to actually be  _ uncomfortable _ \- was that his fault?

He took a deep breath and plugged his phone into the charging cable before facing his laptop, focusing on the page of his ethics paper he had been stuck on for the past hour. 

A few miles away, in her bedroom, Usagi wiped her eyes and sniffled. 


End file.
